WriteWorld
by iKnightWriter
Summary: In one sentence is the spark of a story. Ignite. All prompts come from the tumblr page of Writeworld
1. It was the same dream

This is a series of one-shots, read as stand alone. If you want me to do another pairing for a prompt just let me know. Enjoy peeps!

* * *

 _Allison! The voice echoes through the dark tunnels of Oak Creek, filling the deadly night air._

Lydia Martin wakes up, baseball bat in hand, on high alert ready to take on whatever threat that caused her to wake up so unexpectedly. She examined the room quickly, but realized that everything was actually okay and quickly relaxes. For once, in the past couple of weeks everything was normal. Well, just as normal as it could get for her hometown of Beacon Hills. It was silent in the room she was in, except for the occasional beeping sounds of the machine, that reminds her as to why she was in the hospital in the first place.

In the hospital bed, laid Allison Argent. The color in her cheeks were returning their rosy red from the pale color that had made its residence on her face. The nurse said that her wound was healing up nicely, considering how most carjacked (lie) victims, take a turn for the worse. Lydia expected nothing less of the Huntress. Allison was always a fighter, even before she found about her family history and the things that they had done. She had come along way and there was no way she was going to stop now.

Even if she was unconscious and unaware that the threat they had been fighting for the past two months was now over and dealt with. All thanks to her discovery and the sacrifice that she made for them. It had been a close call at what happened at Oak Creek about a week ago. There were so many shadow demons that were fighting against everyone trying to stop them from attacking the Nogitsune that was unleashing more chaos, pain, and strife. Things that it has been doing for the past thousand years or so.

She heard of the story of how the battle had gone down, but she wasn't exactly there to witness it. She was also trying to save the life of the other person in the room next to them, Stiles Stilinski. For the first time, in her life Lydia was afraid that she was about to lose the two people she cared most about her life, not being moving as it happened with Jackson, but by death that night. Stiles on the verge of dying, due to the possession and Allison from taking a fatal blow to the abdomen from the Oni's sword.

She can remember the feelings of her distress, her uncontainable need to figure out what the voices were telling her that night. The night the voices told her someone from the pack was going to die. The night, that she got stuck in the tunnels with an unconscious Stiles, only to be screaming Allison's name in a way that was both terrifying and beautiful. After she came to, from her Banshee haze, it was like she could feel where the sword pierced into her friend and could see that Stiles was no longer breathing.

Lydia shakes her head, trying not to think about the night. She checks out the room once more, before grabbing the baseball bat and walks through the door that connects to the room next to Allison's. Not to her surprise, Lydia sees Derek Hale, sitting next to Stiles, who too had been unconscious since their night at Oak Creek, reading a book with a scowl on his face. Stiles too had been looking better a lot better than the first time she saw him at the McCall house. When the Nogitsune had taken complete and total control of his body.

"Everything alright?" Derek's voice asks, breaking Lydia out her reverie. It takes her a second to realize that he is no longer reading the book he had.

"Yeah," Lydia responds, knowing she couldn't actually full lie to him, "I just wanted to check on him."

From the look on his face, Lydia could see that he knew she wasn't telling the whole truth, but it was, "They're going to be okay," Derek reminds her, "Melissa says they should be waking up at any day now."

"What about the others?"

"Argent, Scott, and Isaac went to France to make sure that the fox demon doesn't get unleashed ever again. Kira and her parents went back to New York to help with her training of her foxfire. She should be back before the new semester starts back up."

"And Peter?"

Derek shakes his head at her, "Don't worry about him. I handled him." Lydia doesn't ask him to explain farther, but Derek does so anyway, "He's in South America with Cora." Derek shares, he then switches his gaze from Lydia to Stiles, "Says there's nothing for him left here in Beacon Hills."

Lydia chooses not to comment on the affectionate expression on Derek's face.

"Maybe it is for the best." She says silently.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," She assures him again, "I was sleeping earlier and just woke up from a bad dream. I guess I haven't fully shaken it off yet."

Derek nods his head in understanding, "Just know that I'm here to talk if you want."

"I appreciate it." Lydia tells him, before turning back to the doorway, leading back into Allison's room, "Hey, Derek."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She gives him a smile, the rest of the gratitude being left unsaid.

"Anytime."

Derek watches her as she goes into Allison's room and focuses back on his book. There's a reason he didn't push her for information about her dream. Because even without her having to say anything he knows exactly what dream she was talking about. He knows because there's always a hint of death after she wakes up. It was the same dream that haunted her every night. It was the same dream that haunted him every night. It was going to stay that way for the both of them until both Allison and Stiles wake up.

* * *

Allison and Stiles both wake up at the same time the next day.


	2. Is the Package Secure?

A silence filled the air. Stiles waited patiently for Derek to respond. If there was anything Stiles learned, it was patience, "Is the package secure?" Derek asked softly.

Stiles released a heavy sigh, running his hand down his abdominal region, "You're gonna have to stop calling it that."

Stiles takes a glass of water to his lips, closing his eyes. It was so refreshing. It felt like he had a water in days, well that part was actually true considering what he had just been through. He laid in the couch upright, resting his back against a mountain of pillows. Since when did water start tasting so delicious?

"Stiles." This time Derek's voice was tense and Stiles not answering the questions wasn't making things any better.

Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek, now sitting on the couch with him, his legs elevated with Derek rubbing his feet. Damn wolf powers.

"Deaton told me I have drink a glass of water ever hour to flush out the wolfsbane in my system," Stiles indicated with a tilt of the glass, "It's fine." Stiles tells him setting down the glass on the end table.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Derek I'm sure." Derek sighed to himself as he continued rubbing, Stiles could see the worry written on his face, it was clear that the two days before had been hard on him, "Is that it?"

Stiles knew it was a dumb question, but he knew that Derek only got better when he started using his words and not have a resting bitch face, "Yeah."

"Lie." Stiles responds knowingly. He moves his feet anyway from Derek and crosses his legs, giving Derek no choice, but to look at him back.

"I thought I lost you." Derek tells him. His voice sounding dry as if he was the one that had been screaming from the torture and poisoning of hunters for two days.

"You're never going to lose me."

"But the things I said that night." Derek counters, remembering the awful fight he and Stiles had the same night Stiles had gotten kidnapped, "I shouldn't have-"

"Don't go there," Stiles interrupts him, "Whatever you said in the past is in the past. Besides, I've forgiven you already anyways."

"How can you forgive me so easily?"

Stiles rolls his eyes at him giving him a loving smile, "Because I love you." Stiles reaches for Derek's hand and places it on top a little bump in his stomach, "Because this is our package." Stiles assures him, "Because no matter what you say or do I'll never stop loving you."

"I love you too." Derek smiles at him, making a small motion on the bump, "I love you both."


	3. I Saved You, but You Couldn't Save Me

Isaac Lahey was looking at the Eiffel Tower from across his apartment window. The sky was a grayish color, making it known that the threat of rain was now indefinite. It was a shame because for once, Isaac had actually planned on going out into the city and maybe look up flights back to Beacon Hills.

It had been two months since he and Chris Argent came to France, to ensure that the Nogitsune wouldn't be released again. Their short stay became somewhat permanent now. He shakes his head and turns away from the window. No point in going outside now.

"You know you can't keep yourself locked inside this room because of a little rain." A voice tells him causing Isaac to suddenly become alert, but from what he can gather with his wolf senses there wasn't anyone else in the room with him.

The voice laughs a gentle laugh, "Try looking into the mirror." There was something about the voice that seemed very familiar to him. But Isaac couldn't exactly place it.

Isaac does as he is told and turns to the dresser that had a mirror attached to it. Slowly and on alert Isaac makes his way over to the mirror, but instead of seeing his own reflection, he saw the reflection of a fallen hero.

"Allison." He whispers with shock on his face. It had been two months seen he had last seen her. But she looked ever the same. Almost like she wasn't dead in the first place.

"Hey, Isaac." She smiles at him, "Long time no see."

He reaches out to touch the glass, but the that's all he feels. Nothing, but solid glass. He even looks behind himself, but only sees an empty room. He turns back to the mirror and the image of Allison remains.

"How?" He asks. Surely, this was a trick. It had to be because there was no possible way that Allison could be speaking to him right now, when she was buried in the Beacon Hills cemetery with her mother. He would know, he was the one that actually dug her grave.

"That's not important right now," She tells him with a headshake, "There's something that you and my dad need to know. I need for you to listen to me, can you do that?"

For a moment, he hesitates because again there was no way that he was actually having a conversation with his dead companion, "Yeah, sure."

"I need you to tell my dad, that Kate is back." Allison tells him, "Apparently those hallucinations were actually a message from the Nemeton."

"You mean that tree stump Deaton talked about?"

"That's the one," She responds with a head nod, "She's trying to find a way to go after Scott and the others."

"I thought Peter slit her throat like months before-?"

"It's better not to ask. It gets more confusing that way." Allison comments, "But it gets worse."

"How much worse?"

"She's kidnap Derek." Another voice answers just as a vision of Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd both appear on both sides of Allison, "Whatever's she doing to him is going to kill him in the end."

"What exactly is she doing to him?" Isaac questions, now accepting the fact that he is now seeing and talking to his fallen companions.

"Not sure," Allison answers, "But it's not going to be good."

"She has the creatures that are made up of bones in her control," Erica tells him, "Not exactly sure what the hell they are, but they can't be beaten so easily."

"They're Germanic warriors called Berserkers." Boyd clarifies for him, "Chris should know more about them."

"Think you can do that?" Allison asks him.

For a moment, Isaac looks uncertain, "What if he doesn't believe me?"

"Oh he will," Allison tells him, "He's been doing some secret investigations of his own."

That much was true. Isaac had noticed Chris had been acting very secretive ever since they had arrived to France. There wasn't much that he would tell Isaac, but Isaac had chalked it up to him still grieving from losing his entire family.

Just like Isaac had lost his new family, that he had gained when he accepted Derek's bite. They both lost their families no matter how hard they tried to prevent it from happening. How was he going to be able to save the others that were still alive?

"There's no way, I'll be able to that," Isaac says shamefully, "Not after…" He looks away from the fallen members of his pack.

"We don't blame you Isaac." Boyd tells him.

"We didn't just become a bunch of teenagers that were forced to grow up." Erica tells him, "We also became a family. And right now our family is in trouble."

"Go save our family Isaac." Allison tells him, "I saved you, but you couldn't save me." Isaac looks at Allison, "But what you can do is save the others from whatever Kate has planned for them. Because if you don't, Derek won't be the only one to join us."

"One more thing," Erica inputs, "Can you tell Derek to admit his feelings for a certain human? His pining from a far is starting to get on my nerves."

Both Allison and Boyd roll their eyes at the request, "Not again."

"If he denies it, which is likely," Erica continues, "Tell him you know about his new anchor. Specifically who is it."

"Erica, the Nemeton said to tell Isaac about the threat in Beacon Hills," Boyd chastises her, "Not get Isaac to play matchmaker."

"Consider it as my last will and testament." Erica tells him, ignoring Boyd's comment.

The glass of the mirror makes a ripple effect, "We've run out of time," Allison tells them, "Goodbye Isaac, maybe we'll each other in the very distinct future."

Isaac nods his head, "I miss you all of you."

"We miss you too."

Just like that they were gone and Isaac quickly starts searching for flights.


	4. He's the right guy

"He's the right guy for this job," Scott reminds Derek as they are both making their way through the animal clinic, "And you know it."

Derek rolls his eyes at the True Alpha's statement, but continues to sulk his way through the animal clinic. He would rather have Deaton to deal with the mess that he had gotten himself in, but no Deaton decided that now was the perfect time to retire as their emissary and leave someone else in charge. Someone that Derek never even heard of before.

"That doesn't make me like this any less." Derek grits at him as they now pass the gate that was made out of mountain ash. The door to the gate was open so it doesn't propose as a challenge for them.

"Think of him as our last resort."

"I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anybody." Scott points out, "Besides you haven't even met him."

Derek gives him a glare because Scott is right on both counts. Derek didn't exactly trust people as it was and this Stiles character that Scott started mentioning about a week ago, was rubbing him the wrong way. There was about somethings he heard about him that seemed familiar.

"He's my best friend," Scott tells him, "Of course I trust him."

Scott and Derek stop in the examination room, only to find it empty.

"Where the hell is he?" Derek growls unamused.

As if to give an answer, a person suddenly runs through the back entrance of the door, "Oh God sorry Scott I had to-"

The person stops talking when his eyes land on Derek's shocked face, "Miguel?"

"Genim?"

"No this is Stiles," Scott corrects Derek, "This is Derek." Scott tells Stiles. It's not until Scott gets a look at both of their faces that it actually clicks into place, "You two know each other?" Scott asks now confused as he can get, "How is that possible?"

"Remember that guy I'm seeing that you've been hounding me to meet?" Stiles answers Scott, "Well Scott meet Miguel or should I say Derek?"

"You're Stiles?" Derek questions trying to process what was going on, "What the hell is a Stiles?"

"I'm a Stiles." Stiles points to himself, "Stiles is just a nickname."

"You told him your real name?" Scott questions at Stiles as if Derek wasn't in the room, "Are you insane?"

"You told me your name was Miguel." Stiles shoots at Derek, completely ignoring Scott. In fact, they both were.

"You said you had plans with Scott Delgado." Derek counters, "Not Scott McCall."

"Well it's not like I can go around saying I'm best friends with a True Alpha now, can I?" Stiles questions back at him, "And Miguel seriously?"

"It's a family name." Derek answers blandly.

"Hey!" Scott yells at them, breaking them out of their own world, "Do you two want to talk about how you gave each other false names or do you want to solve the dread doctors issue?" Scott asks them.

"We'll deal with the doctors." Derek answers, focusing his attention on Stiles, "But when this is over we're going to have a nice long discussion about lies of omission."

Stiles rolls his eyes at the declaration as if it is nothing new, "Fine, but I get to talk first."

"No, you never stop talking."

"Then I guess you're going to have to find a way to shut me up then." Stiles gives Derek a mischievous smirk and a wink.

"Yo, I'm right here." Scott reminds them, "Save the innuendos for the bedroom. We need to get rid of the doctors."


	5. I was only trying to help

"I was only trying to help." Derek groaned as Stiles placed a bandage on the gunshot wound he had acquired when he had faced off with an assassin at the hospital.

"And yet you've managed to get yourself shot in the process," Stiles commented, making sure the bandage would stay in place, "How come it's not healing yet?"

"Must've been made out of wolfsbane." Derek lied easily. Of course, that was a lie. Ever since he had returned to his normal self (or so he thought) after Kate had turned him back a teenager, Derek noticed that his sense were not the same as what they used to be.

At first, he thought Kate had taken a part of his past, but now with the unhealed wound Derek knew that it was something so much more. There had been other signs (being scratched by Satomi's beta werewolf), but he wasn't ready to admit it yet. At least not to Stiles.

Stiles gave him a calculating look with a minor eye squint. Derek recognized that from anywhere. It was the look that said "I'm calling bullshit, but for the sake of argument I'm letting it go." For a moment, Derek actually panics in Stiles knowing that something was wrong with him.

"Well, we're lucky it wasn't a yellow wolfsbane or Nordic Blue Monkshood." Stiles offered to him, "Because I don't think cutting into your side would've helped in removing the poison."

"Probably not." Derek groaned in agreement as he now able to lean back into his couch. He half expected Stiles to join him, but Stiles stayed put on the table watching and calculating, "Is there something you want to say Stiles?"

There was actually something Stiles wanted to tell Derek, but what was the right way to tell someone that their name broke the final piece of a deadpool that was predicted by a banshee years ago?

"Nope, I'm good," Stiles told him, before collecting the first-aid supplies off the table to put them up, "I'm going to check on Scott and the others, make sure that the wolfsbane doesn't make them too crazy or anything. Don't wait up, you may be a werewolf, but they need to rest after getting shot."

* * *

Derek watched from his loft window to make sure Stiles had completely left the loft before he pulled out a folded piece of paper, from his back pocket.

 **KEYWORD: DEREK**

SATOMI ITO 10

MALIA HALE 4

LIAM DUNBAR 3

MEREDITH WALKER 1

LIZ MOORE 1

PATRICK CLARK 1

BREE LEVERETT 250

KAITLYN SCHAAR 250

GENEVIVE CARY 250

ANGELIQUE FAIN 250

LORILEE ROHR 250

BRITTANI KEGLEY 250

* * *

Stiles made sure that there was a good distance between the jeep and the loft, before pulling over to the side of the road. In the passenger seat was a ballistics sheet that Stiles managed to convince Chris Argent printed out.

" _Are you sure?" Stiles asks._

" _I ran it three time already Stiles," Chris shares, holding up the ballistics sheet, "It's a normal bullet."_

" _Thanks." Stiles mumbles, taking the sheet for assurance, even though Chris could tell that somehow Stiles still didn't believe in the results._

* * *

Both of them knew that their lies were going to bite them in the ass at some point. The only question: Who would call the other out on their lie when things get worse than they already were?


	6. You didn't need to know yet

"You didn't need to know yet." The Sheriff tells him calmly.

The words come out of The Sheriff's mouth, but Stiles is too busy glaring daggers at Derek. Derek, who is visibly becoming more uncomfortable the longer Stiles glares, tries to hold onto his serious face. Failing.

Scott never did show up to their first lacrosse game against their old rival. Of course, they lost but the thing that bothered Stiles the most was not getting a single from Scott the night before. And it wasn't until Stiles got a call from Allison, informing Stiles what happened.

"He's my best friend," Stiles counters in a surprisingly calm voice, "Of course, I needed to know."

The Sheriff sighs, "Okay." The Sheriff agrees, "But still the best thing to do is to go through the proper channels."

This statement turns Stiles away from Derek, "Dad..."

"That means calling the right law enforcement agencies, border patrol, putting out an all-points." The Sheriff interrupts making a point.

Stiles makes a dramatic gesture, "Dad, I can't just wait around for the wheels of bureaucracy to start spinning in five different government offices." Stiles pleads to him, finally losing the cool composure, "Someone needs to go down there right now, meet Allison to find and rescue him. I'm going."

The Sheriff gives a pointed look, "I can keep you from going."

Stiles remains poker-face by the statement, "I'd find a way."

"I can easily tie you up and throw you into a cell." The Sheriff counters easily.

"I'd still find a way." Stiles tells him with a straight face.

The Sheriff glances over at Derek for help, but the only help the werewolf has to offer is a knowing head tilt. "Stiles, please. Just give me a little more time to verify something slightly more concrete than a psychic vision by some guy with a third eye!"

"We all have a third eye," Stiles points out, "Only his just so happens to be more visible than a normal persons."

"Look," Derek says finally saving the Sheriff from the conversation that he was surely losing. Stiles quickly switches focus on Derek with some minor hostility, "I will call Cora in South America and see if her and the local pack have heard anything. If nothing turns up, then I'll book a flight to Mexico. I'll go. Okay?"

"No, he's my best friend so we're going to save him together." Stiles counters strongly, "If you don't like then you can stay here while Allison and I go take on whatever those body of bones are."

Without waiting for Derek to have a chance to respond, Stiles storms out the room leaving the Sheriff and Derek alone.

The Sheriff and the werewolf both wait for Stiles to turn back around, but it seem like that was going to be happening anytime soon. "You're in trouble."

"So are you."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who was hiding the disappearance of a best friend from my significant other, now am I?"

The Sheriff has a point.

"Shit." Derek mumbles before following Stiles quickly.


	7. You have good instincts

"You have good instincts." Derek finally admitted to Stiles as he pulled up to the newly renovated Hale house.

Over the past two months, the citizens of Beacon Hills were hit with a wave of sudden deaths, that all appeared to be as if the victims were being used as human sacrifices, not only that but both Erica and Boyd had gone missing. At first, they wanted to believe that it was the Alpha Pack doing the killings since nothing had been happening in the previous months of their arrival.

So imagine their surprise, when the Alpha pack denied the accusations that were thrown their way, but instead returned Erica and Boyd back and offered to help the pack without forcing Scott or Derek to join their pack.

"Would it really kill you to say 'Yes, Stiles you were right and we were wrong.'?" Stiles questioned.

"Don't push it." Derek growled at him. He opened the front door, to find the rest of the pack waiting for them.

"Don't push what?" Lydia wondered, from her spot on the couch. Beside her on floor, crouched Jackson still in his Kanima form. He could no longer be controlled, but due to the Lunar Eclipse, that was still going on he was still in his form. Boyd and Erica were busy bandaging each other, Allison was restringing her bow, and Isaac was busy popping a mint in his mouth as he was rotating his arm around to rid of the soreness.

"Stiles is trying to get Derek to admit that he is right all the time whenever something supernatural happens in this town." Scott explained in a bored tone.

"Me?" Stiles mocked with feign offense, "I would never. I just wish you people would start listening to me whenever I start calling out people on being trouble."

"Stiles…" Scott pleaded remembering the same conversation he had with his best friend back from the track meet they had weeks ago.

"Name one time." Lydia challenged him.

"Lydia, not helping." Allison told the Banshee, who easily joined in on annoying Derek.

Scott made a distress sound, while Stiles gave Derek a proud smirk, "Matt."

Derek glanced at the others for help, "The guy who was controlling Jackson when he was the Kanima before Gerard." Isaac reminded him.

"Yeah, but we never really seriously thought that it was Matt." Derek reminded them.

He remembered that event clearly. Before finding who was actually controlling Jackson, Stiles had accused Matt of being the master. But from what Derek could gather about the kid, he was just a normal regular teenager and Stiles was just blaming the guy because Matt kept trying to hit on Allison after she and Scott had broken up.

"Excuse you? I was serious." Stiles reminded him, " _Deadly_ serious. No one listened to me."

"You can't pull that same line that you used from the hotel." Scott told him.

"And yet here we are after we just stopped a person who was on my list of suspects."

" _I_ was on your list of suspects." Lydia reminded him coolly.

"My _sister_ was on that list as well." Derek inputted with his arms folded.

"And let's not forget my boss." Scott offered up not helping.

"Oh and there was also that time when you thought Derek was doing all the killing as well." Isaac piped up.

"Zip it Lahey!" Stiles commanded, even though the young beta wolf was clearly proud of himself for outing Stiles out, "And I was obviously wrong." Stiles added in quickly, upon seeing Derek's disgruntled face.

"When was this discussed?" Derek wanted to know.

"The night after the fight at the abandoned mall." Scott shared sheepishly.

"Oh you mean the one where I nearly died."

"Hey, you were taken off as soon as Ethan told us that you were alive."

"Guys," Erica finally spoke up, "As much as I love to hear mom and dad bicker at each other, some of us are waiting for pack bonding time that they missed for two months."

* * *

Sometime during pack bonding everyone had crashed during the movie. Lydia was curled up into a ball with a now human Jackson on the loveseat, Erica and Boyd were both in a chair with Erica sitting in Boyd's lap, and Allison, Scott, and Isaac were having their own threesome cuddle session the floor.

The only ones still awake were Stiles and Derek, who had his arm thrown around Stiles shoulder, as they watched _Z Nation_ , "You never claimed for her to be a former emissary to the Alphas."

"Are we still on about this?" Stiles questioned, "Cause if so it doesn't matter. She was still on the list. Two for one combo."

Derek sighed tiredly, regretting he even bought it up, "Alright fine. You were right Stiles. There happy?"

"Well when you say like that, you take out the fun of being right all the time."

"So you're right all the time?" Derek questioned.

"Well, there was one thing I was wrong about, but Matt was right about." Stiles suggested to him.

Derek gave him an eyebrow raise, "And that would be?"

"We do make a pretty good pair." Stiles told him with a pleased smile.

Derek gave him a smile, before placing a kiss on Stiles lips, "Yeah we do."


	8. He stared daggers at the back

He stared daggers at the back. Actually, daggers weren't the right word to use, especially since they weren't out of hate. His staring had never been out of hate, spite or any other words that could resemble such a negative feeling.

But unfortunately, there was still that negative feeling ever since he had ran out on them two years ago. Them being, Stiles and their daughter. Something Derek had regretted the moment Laura had showed him a picture of the two.

"I don't want you to hate me." He finally spoke, voice almost lost. He didn't want Stiles to hate him even though there were tons of reasons as to why Stiles should.

"I don't hate you Derek," Stiles told him, still not facing him, but also having a crack in the tone, "No matter how hard I try-I can't do it. Not when I look at my little girl and see nothing, but your face."

Derek could smell the raw emotion coming off of Stiles so easily as if he had picked at a wound that was starting to heal, but now just his appearance made it starting bleeding all over again.

"Stiles I'm-"

"Sorry isn't going to change our past." Stiles interrupted him, "Because the past can't be changed."

The words cut like a knife, Stiles was right. Nothing was going to change the fact that Derek had abandoned Stiles during the pregnancy. A pregnancy that was incredibly hard on the human, considering how much a werewolf baby was different in development than a human one. It wasn't a high risk pregnancy or anything, but having an unborn werewolf, not being exposed to their father's scent was rough, like that night at Lydia's party bad.

Derek didn't know how to react. That was had always been a problem for him. He didn't know what to do when people were upset, or needed someone to confide in. There was a difference when people would come to him asking for advice. He was actually able to give it, but when they needed someone to actually listen, Derek was stunted.

Derek made a move behind Stiles and placed his hand gently on the shoulder, like he was afraid he was going to break Stiles even more than he already had.

That was a mistake.

Stiles was the probably the strongest person Derek had ever met in his life. When Stiles found out about the supernatural world, Stiles dove right into research instead of running for the hills like a normal person.

The moment Derek placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder, Stiles broke down completely. And it hurt not only Derek, but for Stiles as well.

Because for Stiles, it was like a hurricane of feelings coming back with a vengeance. Taking Stiles back to place where loneliest time ever. Stiles quickly tried to swap away the tears that came falling, but it was no use. Just like it was no use for Stiles' leg to hold onto the weight of pain. Stiles fell easily onto the floor, with Derek holding onto Stiles and not letting let go.

"You left me." Stiles cried, in pain clenching onto Derek's arm that was holding them tightly together, "I loved you with my very being and you just left me."

Derek continued to hold onto Stiles, even as his body shook against Stiles' own and placed his face into Stiles neck, "I'm so sorry, Stiles. So sorry that I left you when you needed me the most." Derek declared voice filling with despair. "I would do all different if I had the chance."

"How c-could you leave me?" Stiles questioned voice going hoarse from all the crying.

Derek doesn't answer the question, but continued repeating, "I'm sorry." Over and over to a point, it was like a chant if nothing else.

For some reason, that causes a rage to overcome as Stiles. The tears stopped as Stiles jerked away from Derek and turned to face him with hands clenched into fists and started to lash out on Derek, hitting Derek in the chest, knowing it wasn't doing any harm to werewolf, but grateful that Derek didn't do anything to stop the assault.

The blows came out shaky and almost weak, like a child throwing a useless tantrum, but for the first since Derek had discovered the tapes of the pregnancy, Stiles actually looked at Derek in the face. Stiles could see that Derek was hurting just as bad, if not worse.

Just like Stiles stopped completely. The rage that once over took now disappeared. All that remained was pain and seeing Derek's pain was enough for a whole new round of tears to fall. Stiles turned away once more, not being able to handle the pain etched across Derek's face, but Derek's arms pulled them back together. Stiles silently lets the tears fall as Derek continued to hold on, head resting on Stiles' shoulder.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Stiles leaning into Derek's embrace while Derek rested his back against the wall.

"Forgive me." Derek whispered, rubbing his cheek against Stiles. Stiles moved along the gesture, quietly, "I know it'll take some time, but please forgive me."

"I forgave you one time, but the night she was born…" Stiles whispered softly, eyes closed, "I missed you. Missed you like crazy."

"I know." Derek whispered, raising his hand to Stiles chin and angles Stiles face to where they were inches apart from kissing each other, "I missed you too. So very much."

"You know it'll take me some to forgive you again." Stiles breathed out.

"Is the rest of your life okay?"

Stiles eyes opened at the question, gazing into Derek's eyes and noticed how they were glowing their electric blue, instead of his normal green ones. Honestly, it didn't matter what colors Derek's eyes were when he asked the question because they both knew the answer.

"Yes." Stiles told him, just as Stiles own eyes bled into a pinkish hue as they kissed.


	9. Nine months

"Nine months isn't as long as you think." Derek tells Stiles as they were walking through a store, filled with just about everything a person could ever need or want.

"You're only saying that because you're not the one who is going to get fat during that time span and then have a human coming out of their body."

"Hey, our baby could be a werewolf."

"That is completely and totally unhelpful and you know it."

"I know." Derek claims with all smiles.

"You're such a turd Derek." Stiles points out with arms waving, "I'm freaking the hell out and you wanted over here looking at baby clothes like its Christmas or something."

"The baby is due on Christmas." Derek says with a smile on his face.

"That is beside the point and you know it."

"We, I mean, I literally just found out I was pregnant two days ago." Stiles freaks, "I'm only two months in. There's no way your werewolf scenes can pick up an actual due date." Stiles rambles, "Speaking of which how could you not sense the pregnancy earlier? Aren't you supposed to have enhanced senses?"

"I believe you were the one who told me I wasn't allowed to sniff you anymore." Derek comments easily, shuffling through baby outfits, "So you have no one to blame, but yourself."

"Don't throw my words in my face."

"Now you're just mad because you know it's true and you can't stand to be wrong."

"I don't like you." Stiles declares arms folded making a stubborn face.

"It's a good thing I love you then."

Stiles watches with a glint, but there is no actual hostility in it. Stiles was just mad about being the last one to find out the pregnancy out of the entire pack. Hell even Jackson knew and he was in London for God's sake, "Okay, then we should have a new rule then."

"And that would be…"

"You can smell me after a week we have sex." Stiles declares, "That way if I'm pregnant again you can tell me I won't be the last to know."

Derek doesn't bother to hide the judgmental look he gives Stiles, "I'm sure that makes sense in Stiles Logic, so I'm just going to go ahead and agree with the terms."

"Oh shut up. I can already see the judgement I don't need to hear it," Stiles says in a feigned irritated tone, "I'm an expecting parent eating for two with raging hormones. I have the right to not make sense at all."

"So how does that explain your behavior back in high school?"

Stiles mocks a laugh at him, "Why did I marry you again?"

"Cause you love me." Derek answers easily.

"You're lucky I do." Stiles tells him as Derek links their hands together as they walked through the baby section trying to find everything that they would need in the upcoming months, "Can I blame you when I give birth?" Stiles questions.

"Of course you can."


	10. Try not to sleep with her

"Try not to sleep with her, okay?" Scott begs Derek.

Derek tries not to be offended by the request and simply rolls his eyes at the beta, "Despite the horrible rumors that this town has a bad habit of spreading, I don't sleep with every new person that comes to town."

"There was Ms. Blake," Scott reminds him, "Who, you know, was my English teacher."

"You're not going to let that go are you?"

He and Scott were meeting at the old Sheriff's house because for some odd reason that's where his friend was staying even though the Sheriff no longer lived in Beacon Hills.

Derek didn't know much about this Stiles person, that Scott so desperately wanted him to meet. Other than the fact, this Stiles person was able to solve the ritual sacrifices without actually having to be in town in the first place. Guess who was the one doing all the killing?

"Hey, Stiles was right." Scott defends on cue, "Stiles is always right and if you don't accept it now you're going to have to learn the hard way."

"Whatever you say." Derek tells him, hoping that Scott would shut up. He wanted this meeting over and done with.

Scott gives him a look over as a playful expression spread across his face, "You met someone, didn't you?"

Why did his uncle have to choose someone with the mind of a teenager to bite Derek would never understand. Last thing, Derek wanted was for Scott to get into his business because that would mean Stiles would get into his business.

"I ran into someone." Derek admits focusing on the road and ignoring the dopey expression making its home on Scott's face, "I will admit I had a good time and for once she didn't try to kill me."

"And?" Scott presses wanting more than just a tad bit of information, "Are you going to see her again?"

"Not likely, I was in New York."

"You could visit." Scott offers, "It's been quiet for two months and you can count on me to keep the town in one piece."

Derek shakes his head, "I sent her a letter in the mail and it got sent back to me." Derek tells him as they pull up to the Sheriff's house.

"I'm sorry man."

Without wanting to talk about the mystery woman, "Let's just get this over with." Derek quickly exits the car.

"Now there's something you should know-" Scott tells him as Derek starts towards the house leaving Scott behind.

Derek doesn't hear anything else, but feels himself hit an invisible barrier and force back roughly onto the ground.

Derek groans in pain, "I'm assuming that's what I should know."

"Yeah." Scott answers meekly, "Stiles needs to calibrate the force field surrounding this place to where you can access the property."

Derek gives Scott a minor glare as Scott walks through the field without any sort of mishap, while throwing Derek a prideful smile.

The moment Scott steps into the house, Derek hears the sound of something metal hitting something.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Scott cries out, running back outside the house as a metal bat was chasing after him in a very furious manner.

"Don't you what the hell me Scotty I told you a thousand times to call and let me know that you were on your way." Another voice coming from inside counters, "This is what happens!"

Derek watches in disbelief as Scott dodges the swings the bat takes at him. For a moment, Derek is actually glad that he isn't able to cross the boundary line because the bat is very intent on attacking Scott.

While Scott was getting attacked by the bat, Derek notices someone rushing out the house in what appeared to be sleepwear. There is something familiar about the woman as she shouts, "Zaprzestać!"

The bat that was attempting to assault Scott suddenly stills in midair and falls on the ground. Scott falls along with the bat clearly exhausted.

"You good?" She asks towering over him with a smirk, "Or do you need me to get your inhaler?"

"You're…not funny."

"You're right, I'm hilarious." She tells him, offering her hand. Scott rolls his eyes, but takes the offering hand as she pulls him up effortlessly, "So where is this Derek you speak of?"

"The guy, who apparently decided to make the ground his new bed."

She laughs at Scott's joke, but turns and looks over to see Derek still laying on the ground. Just like that her smiling face is gone and turns into something dark, "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Derek can't help, but feel a bit offended at the tone from her, "Sourwolf?"

At the nickname, Derek's memory clicks into place. She was the woman he had met at the club in New York, "Iskra?"

"You two know each other?" Scott questions them, "How?"

"New York." She answers Scott, not letting up on the death glare she is giving Derek, "Hung out a couple of times, before he decided to up and leave in the middle of night."

"I tried sending you a letter," Derek defends himself as Scott and Stiles make their way to him, "But it got sent back to me after someone had moved."

"Oh sure blame me."

"I told you I wasn't going to be staying long." Derek reminds her.

Stiles isn't going to admit out loud that she doesn't remember such a conversation, "How long you plan on staying in Beacon Hills then?"

"Permanently."

Scott watches the exchange with displeasure, "You should know that Derek sleeps with every new person that comes into town."

"Oh really?" Stiles questions.

"It's a rumor that needs to die in this town and quickly." Derek claims shooting a scowl towards Scott.

"But don't worry, I told him not to sleep with you." Scott assures ignore the exchange between Derek. Both Derek and Stiles' face reddens and Scott magically understands both of their reactions, "Oh man!"


	11. If you were planning

"If you were planning to kill me, you would have done it already." Stiles shouts in an empty room with a tone of annoyance, "Not keep me locked inside this god forsaken room!"

There were many things Stiles understood when it came to being the only human that ran with a pack of supernaturals:

The unfortunate luck of not being able to have the ability of advanced healing

The fortunate luck of being able to pass through a barrier of mountain ash

Always being the one to get kidnapped.

Luck has nothing to do with number three. If anything, number three was the most annoying out of everything that Stiles had to deal with.

The sound of a door opening, interrupts the thought process as Stiles sees the Alpha with a cane walk into the room, "You seem to have misunderstood the situation," The Alpha tells him with an English accent, "We don't want to kill you."

"You ran me off the road and into a tree." Stiles counters. There is a ting of pain coming from the bandage that is wrapped around the wound. At least, they have the decency to attempt a patch up.

"Hmmm, the twins haven't gotten their license yet."

"And that makes it okay?" Stiles questions with an eye roll, "What do you want with me anyway."

"We want Scott and Derek to join our pack and since kidnapping those other two betas-"

"You mean Erica and Boyd?" Stiles interrupts harshly, "Thanks for the great night of having to chase after feral werewolves, really made it the highlight of my night. My favorite part was being trapped in the basement with the two of them."

"No doubt the Alphas will come and rescue their human."

It takes a lot for Stiles not to laugh in the Alpha's face because the things he is saying were ridiculous. For one, Scott isn't an alpha yet…at least not yet according to Deaton. Unless, getting impaled by a metal bar through the chest was another way to become. Speaking of the metal bar, Stiles is pretty sure Scott was still healing from it since he got the wound from another one of the Alphas that had the foot fetish (which clearly made no sense, but hey Stiles didn't make up the rules of the supernatural).

Oh and two, Derek hates Stiles. Like throwing Stiles against the bedroom door and slamming face into the steering wheel hate. Yeah, the odds of Derek coming to recuse Stiles was about one in a million. Looks like Stiles was going to have to find a way out alone.

"And if they don't?"

"We'll just have to try something else."

"You won't being trying anything else." A voice growls from behind the Alpha.

The Alpha casually looks over his shoulder, "Nice of you to join us Derek."

The Alpha moves out of Stiles' way for Stiles to see a red-eyed Derek with claws glaring.

"I can say that feelings is mutual Deucalion," Derek says, "But we both know that wouldn't be the truth. Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you right here and now."

Deucalion gives a knowing smirk, "Because if you really wanted to kill me, you've done so already when I took your betas."

Derek growls at the mentioning of the kidnapping of Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. Isaac somehow managed to get away, but the Alphas had taken away his memory of their location and it took so very unorthodox methods to retrieve them.

"So I took something a bit more precious to you." Deucalion finishes as Derek narrows his eyes at him.

This time Stiles does laugh out loud, shocking not only Derek, but Deucalion, "Funny. Truly funny, but I hate to burst your bubble," Stiles says, "But Derek hates me. In fact, I'm sure the only reason he is here is because Lydia threaten him to bring me back. And really out of everyone we have faced he's scared of her."

"Shut up." Derek growls to which Stiles simply shrugs away unbothered.

Deucalion gives Stiles a calculating look before turning his attention back to Derek, who is staring wide-eyed at Stiles, "And suddenly everything makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Stiles questions him.

"Again Stiles shut up," Derek growls lowly, "And you shut up too." He says pointedly at Deucalion.

Deucalion gives an amused smile, "If that's the case, then my pack and I are out of here." Deucalion tells the two of them, "Don't worry we won't be coming back even after. Sorry for your troubles."

Without another word, Deucalion leaves the room, not before giving Derek a knowing smirk.

"I'm never going to understand werewolves am I?" Stiles questions when Deucalion is completely gone, "Always with the cryptic speaking and such. Anyway if you could untie me that would be great."

"You think I hate you?"

"Or not." Stiles sighs looking up to the ceiling, "Can we not do this right now?"

"What makes you think I hate you?"

"Oh I don't know," Stiles starts, "Maybe with the constant body slamming against walls and doors with an occasional growls along with some minor "shut ups" thrown in, what else am I supposed to think. What that you like me?"

At Stiles theory, Derek shifts back into his human form and Stiles notices that Derek is actually looking everywhere, but where Stiles was, "You do, don't you?"

"I thought it was obvious."

Ugh, if Stiles wasn't tied up right now, Stiles would've decked him in the jaw, "You and I need to have a long talk about how using nicer words and actions is the way to let someone know you like them."

"Fine, let's talk."

"I would prefer to not be tied up to a chair."

"Right."

Derek walks his way over to Stiles, who his giving him that annoying smile Derek hates (secretly loves).

"It would take me getting kidnapped for you to partially confess your feelings." Stiles muses.

"Shut up."


	12. He crouched down

He crouched down to examine what looked to be a clump of mud and dried leaves, his nose hovering an inch or so from the ground.

"I have so many dog jokes in my head right now it's not even funny." Stiles comments as Derek continues to sniff the ground for a scent, "Because right now it looks like you're sniffing poop."

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?"

"It comes and goes. Same with thinking before I speak-"

"Will you be quiet?" Derek demands, "I'm trying to find a way out of here."

"Really?" Stiles challenges in a cross tone, "Cause we have circled around this tree so many times I was being to wonder if you were trying to find a place to mark your territory."

Derek stands up from the crouching position and gives Stiles a flat look, to which Stiles only responds with pleased smile. Derek doesn't encourage anything else and walks to leave Stile behind.

"Just admit that we are lost."

"We are not lost."

It's supposed to be a nice training session for the pack. Everyone gets bundled up with a new member each time they came out here in order to learn how to mesh their abilities together. But Stiles decided that they should make a game out of it with just one simple rule. The last pair to figure out their way out of the preserve would have to suffer from a crack of dawn running session with Peter. And nobody likes Peter.

Stiles gives a displeased look, "Pretty sure the others have already beaten us anyway."

"That doesn't sound like the person who always like to win at the team building exercise games."

"Excuse you I don't always like to win at these things." Derek stops walking to give Stiles a raised eyebrow look, "Alright so I do, but at least the others give me a chance to actually do something."

"That's because you let them do whatever they want."

"I give them a chance to push their limits instead of limiting them is what gives them the chance to better understand their abilities."

"No you just don't want to be the last one to get there."

"Again true, but you'd actually be amazed at how well Lydia's banshee abilities mixes well with Allison's marksmanship. Or with-"

"If I let you help, will you not go on another spiel?"

"Fine," Stiles complies, "The rendezvous point is about 2 miles behind us."

"But you didn't even use-" Derek starts to say, before realizing something he never even thought about in the first place, "You knew this whole time."

"Well I do make up the trails and paths we have to take so..."

"You could've been told me a way out of here."

"True, but as I recall someone doesn't like cheating or bending the rules."

"I don't like you." Derek says in an annoyed tone.

Stiles doesn't take offense at all, "You and I know that you wouldn't be able to survive without me."


	13. I can't believe

An Alpha Pack had made its way into Beacon Hills and had kidnapped three members of the Derek' pack. Isaac had managed to get away, but unfortunately they had taken away his memory of their location. They had managed to get them back through some very unorthodox manner. Right now, they just needed to save Boyd and Erica.

Which was now why Scott and Stiles were gathered in his loft trying to figure a way out to rescue the others. Derek still helped Scott with his powers after Scott apologized for the betrayal he had caused when Gerard was in town. Last thing he needed was untrained beta run amuck while there was another enemy in town. But Scott wasn't the problem for Derek, it was Stiles.

Derek and Stiles been together since the moment at the pool where Stiles saved his life, but after they took care of Gerard Derek ended it. He claimed it was because he didn't want to see Stiles get hurt trying to protect him. At some point, during the Kanima issue Gerard had kidnapped Stiles and…Derek didn't like thinking what happened.

So that's why he tried everything possible to make sure that both Scott and Stiles didn't get caught in between the crosshairs with the enemy pack, but the two friends, a ton of blueprints, and his back-from-the-dead uncle only proved that he didn't try hard enough.

Especially since Peter was all against the idea of trying to rescue Boyd and Erica in the first place, "Do I have to remind you what we're up against here?" Peter asked the group, from his place by the spiraling staircase, "A pack of alphas. All of them, killers." Peter told them. "And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha." Peter reminded them. "I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."

Stiles, who had constructed the plan of getting Erica and Boyd out without detection made a noise of annoyance, "Could someone kill him again, please?"

For some reason, this causes Stiles and Derek to exchange an awkward glance before ignoring each other again. Stiles still wasn't going to talk to Derek and Derek was trying to ignore a scent that somehow managed to attack itself to Stiles.

"Derek, seriously?" Peter questioned him, noticing the exchange. "Not worth the risk."

"What about you?" Derek asked.

For a moment, Stiles thought that Derek was willing, "Yeah, I'm surprised..." Stiles agreed quickly.

"Not you." Derek interrupted with an annoyed tone, "I was talking to Scott."

"Yeah, how could I not see that coming?" Stiles replied, moving from the table and from Derek.

"We have to do something." Scott told them. He wanted to wait until Argents reinforcement came to help, but he also didn't want to have to wait on them as well, "We have to try."

That's how the plan was settled. They were going to wait till the moon was up before they go and break into the abandoned bank building where the Alphas had Boyd and Erica. It was an easy foolproof plan. But for some reason, Derek still couldn't relax and he wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't had his betas in his pack in a long time or the smell that Stiles was giving off.

* * *

He choose the latter as he grabbed Stiles away from Scott and pulled the human up on the rooftop of the loft, "Whoa, what has gotten into you?" Stiles demanded.

"Why do you smell like that?" Derek questioned roughly. That wasn't a question that Stiles was expecting to come out of his mouth.

"Smell like what?"

"You smell like another werewolf." Stiles gave him a judgmental look, "Someone was not Scott." He gritted.

"Don't see how it's any of your business," Stiles countered unimpressed, but Derek was giving a look that clearly showed he wasn't in the mood for Stiles' antics, "Well, I didn't run into any other supernatural creatures in the past…" But Stiles drifted remembering an event that happened recently, "The girl at Heather's party."

"What?" Derek questioned.

"At Heather's party I ran into this chick whose eyes looked like they had flashed red for a second, but I think it was the trick of the light." Stiles remembered, but there was look of alarm on Derek's face. "What?"

"Did she do anything to you?" He asked twisting and turning Stiles for inspection as if the girl had left a mark or something.

Stiles was having none of it and pushed away.

"Okay, one, stop that." Stiles snapped, "And two, the only thing she did was spill a drink on me." Stiles told him.

"She touched you." It wasn't a question.

"We shook hands after she apologized," Stiles told him, but now Derek had a worried expression on his face. "What, it's a normal thing to do. Why does this have you so worked up?"

"She's an Alpha, Stiles. She's a part of that pack. Her scent was a message for me."

"Well, at least she didn't beat the crap outta me." Stiles told him, but Derek's eyes flashed red. "Whoa, calm down big guy. Didn't mean to bring up an unpleasant memory."

"You're staying here with Peter." He told her. Stiles immediately began to protest the idea.

"What? No way! He tried-"

"I know what he tried to do." Derek interrupted, "But he'll keep you safe. You're my mate and they know who you are. So you're staying here." He repeated firmly.

"I can't believe you're leaving me here with him." Stiles huffed annoyed, walking back inside. It wasn't like Derek wanted to do in the first place.

* * *

Stiles didn't stay at the loft as planned. Instead, Stiles got trapped in the basement with his two rouged betas and a school teacher. Derek was close to losing Stiles again and this time it would've been in front of his own eyes if he hadn't distracted the two werewolves.

The ride to the loft had been a quiet one. Derek hadn't spoken a word to Stiles since the basement. Not even as he placed Stiles in his car and slammed the door shut. Stiles knew better than to say anything.

Derek was staring out the large window, while Stiles stood by the table awkwardly in silence. Even as the sun began filling inside the loft, Derek remained silent and Stiles couldn't take the silence any longer, "They didn't kill anyone."

At the sound of Stiles' voice, Derek whipped his head around, "They could've killed you." He snapped, "What would you have done if that cage hadn't been down there?"

Stiles wasn't surprised by the harsh tone Derek had been using, "I'd get into the fetal position and play dead."

"That isn't funny." Derek countered with a serious expression and his arms crossed.

"Do you see me laughing?" Stiles questioned back to him, "I saw two dead bodies tonight. That's more than what I wanted to see."

"Maybe you wouldn't have if you had stayed in this loft like I told you to in the first place."

"Oh for the love of-let it go."

"I will _not_ let it go." Derek roared, "I told you to stay in this loft for your own protection. You were to stay here so they couldn't get to you, but no you went out and did whatever the hell you wanted like you always do."

"Excuse me?" Stiles countered angrily, "You're the one who left me with someone who has not only tried to kill me, but has threatened to do so on multiple occasions. Besides Lydia needed me and honestly I would rather take my chances getting attacked by rabid werewolves than to be stuck with Peter."

"I told you he would protect you." Derek counted walking up the table that separated them. He leaned across the table and took a hold of one of Stiles' hands.

"And I told you that I was no longer a concern for you," Stiles spilled easily, struggling to get the hand back, "And if they had wanted me I'm sure I would've been taken already, but no they took Boyd, Erica, and Isaac instead."

"And looked what happened…" Derek's voice finally dropped, causing Stiles to stop struggling against his hold, "Which is why you're wearing this."

Stiles watched as Derek went up the stairs for a moment, only to come down holding his old leather jacket.

"I'm not putting _that_ on," Stiles rejected quickly, "If anything that screams "Target" rather than "Hands Off"! I mean seriously?!"

"You _are_ a target," Derek reminded Stiles, "The news of a new alpha, especially one with a mate, travels fast. People start taking notice."

"Yeah, well someone should tell them that we aren't together. Did someone in the supernatural grapevine forget to mention that?"

"It wouldn't have mattered. To them you're just someone with the unfortunate luck of being soul-bonded to an Alpha."

"Fine." Stiles caved in, "I'll wear it."

Derek handed the jacket without another word and watched Stiles put on the jacket. To him, it looked so right for Stiles to be wearing it.

"What are you staring at?" Stiles asked, interrupting Derek's thought process.

"I need to put more of my scent on it."

Stiles gave him a challenging look, "What you need a handshake too."

"No," Derek countered, "Just don't move."

Stiles does as directed even as Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles pulling them close together. Derek tried hard not to listen to the sound of Stiles' rapid heartbeat or take in the smell of them mixing together.

No one says a word about the kiss that was shared in the basement earlier.

* * *

Scott was going to attempt to talk to Deucalion in hopes to avoid another fight. Stiles just hope that it would work. Because really Stiles couldn't handle finding more dead bodies. Stiles was so focused on trying to stay distracted, that Derek's presences goes unnoticed until Stiles caved from the computer and pushed back from the desk.

Stiles wasn't to admit that jumping may have occurred.

"Okay, you seriously need to stop doing that." Stiles told him, "I should probably start putting mountain ash on the window, but then Scott would never get in." A ramble began to form, "Well, normal people use the front door, but he's not normal anymore. He's a freaking creature of the night like you." Stiles turned towards Derek and it brought back the last time Derek had been in the bedroom, talk about horrible déjà vu. "Speaking of which, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you actually are actual going to stay inside tonight. Some people don't have a good track record of doing what they're told." Derek says.

"Yeah, I already promised Scott-"

"So you'll listen to Scott, but not me? I'm your mate." Derek gritted making his way over to the computer chair that Stiles occupied. "You're supposed to listen to me." His eyes flashed the Alpha red.

"Scott's my best friend and he already has enough to deal with, last thing he needs is me in the way." Stiles argued.

"Why does that sound so vaguely familiar?"

"Maybe I'd actually listen if you weren't so dead set on pushing me away all the time. I, mean, when I saw the Alpha pack symbol on the door it suddenly made sense. Seriously, you could've said "Hey, Stiles enemy in town, they may come after you", you know?"

"I could've handled it better."

"You got that right."

There is a moment of silence, before anyone speaks again, "Just don't die, okay?" Stiles told him, earning a weird look, "I know we aren't together and the kiss was a fluke but-"

Derek interrupted Stiles, "It wasn't a fluke." And to prove his point Derek kissed Stiles again.

"I love you Derek Hale."

"I love you too, Stiles Stilinski."

The Alpha pack was defeated the same night.


	14. Can I ask why

"Do you know how many missiles I've diverted into the ocean?" Stiles challenged crossly across the table. On Stiles' left, Scott makes a pained sound, "I'll give you a hint." The man with the strong eyebrow game and piercing green eyes, "Avoid the Arctic Ocean completely if you can."

There was a momentary look of impression on the guy's face before it switched back to what Stiles liked to call his resting-bitch face, "Can I ask why you're attacking me this early?"

"Because there's something about your high and mighty attitude that rubs me the wrong way." Stiles snapped, "Not to mention you're trying to take over the world."

"Dude, it's just a game." Scott stated, but it doesn't appear that neither Stiles nor Derek was listening to him. He just wanted a nice dinner that consisted of his older brother and his best friend not talking about a video game.

"Scott, you know that the gamer tag Bitemark has and is my known enemy in _Total War._ " Stiles enthused, "And I can't believe you didn't tell me that you are my enemy."

"I'm will to bet that you used Danny to try and track me down didn't you?" Derek asked with a shit eating grin.

"Don't change the subject," Stiles told him, "You tried to kill me and my squad in a hotel fire."

"Says the one who left a field of mines."

"Guys," Scott said, interrupting the argument, "You promised." Scott mainly shot a look at Stiles, since Stiles was the one who brought it up in the first place.

"I won't say another word about the game," Stiles complied, before focusing on Derek, "But just know that I do not like you."

"I feel indifferent towards you." Derek shrug.

"Would you look at that?" Scott voiced, "Completely forgot to get the dessert. I'll be back and try not to kill each other."

In Derek's room, Derek has Stiles pressed against the door, "Hope, that hotel fire didn't inconvenience you." He said hotly on Stiles' lips.

"Oh no, it wasn't inconvenient at all," Stiles drawled sarcastically, trying to recover from the haughty kiss, "Please, set first, to another hotel."

Derek gave a smile before pushing Stiles up against the wall, rocking their hips together, making Stiles hitch a breath, "I'll see what I can do."

"You're an ass." Stiles moaned as Derek peppered kisses down to the neck, "You know we gotta tell him eventually."

"I was going to, but someone can't handle being a sore loser."

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

When Scott returned back with the dessert, he could hear Stiles swear as Derek blew up his convoy. Scott peeked his head in the living room to see Stiles and Derek sitting unusually close, playing their game. Scott simply smiled to himself. At least, they had on their own clothes this time.

Yeah, Scott isn't as stupid and unobservant as Stiles and Derek thought. He just prayed that he would never walk in on them.


	15. This doesn't fit

"This doesn't fit." Stiles whines, while trying to fit into an old favorite blue and orange t-shirt. Everything was getting too small and Stiles knew for sure that a new wardrobe was going to be in order. And really the last thing Stiles wants is to suffer from a shopping spree with a certain strawberry-blonde banshee.

Derek peeks in his head from around the corner of their shared bathroom, "Well, it could have something to do with that bulge in your stomach."

Stiles shoots him a death glare, to which Derek only counters with a cheeky grin causing toothpaste to drip out of his mouth.

"This bulge is your fault."

"Takes two to tango dear." Derek shouts back from, before walking into their bedroom while Stiles struggles out of the shirt. Derek watches in amusement as Stiles could barely get the shirt to stretch over the growing bump.

"Are you just going to watch me struggle or are you going to help?"

"But you look so cute when you struggle." Derek muses.

"I bet I'll look even cuter from your sleeping spot on the couch." Stiles threats.

Derek rolls his eyes at the threat, "We both know that you can't sleep without me next to you."

"That's what my pillow is for."

It was a lie. Stiles stopped using that pillow long before they got married. In fact, Stiles had given it away. So really the threat was super empty.

"You threw it out." Derek states, calling Stiles out on the bluff.

"I'll go get another." Stiles counters easily, "So help or no help?"

Derek sighs at the defiance. He knew when to pick his battles when it came to Stiles, "You know there's this thing called maternity clothes." Derek states, finally helping Stiles into the snug shirt.

"I am not going to buy a whole new wardrobe that I'm only going to wear once."

"You could always wear the wardrobe more than once." Derek offers.

Stiles gives him a confused look, before what Derek had said fully sinks in, "You want to have another?" Stiles asks bewildered, "This one's not even here yet. Hell I didn't-"

Derek smiles at freaked out expression on Stiles' face and places a finger on the moving mouth, "I don't mean right after this one is born. I mean maybe in another year or two after this one."

"You want more kids?" Stiles mumbles through the finger.

Derek reasons, "I had a big family growing up. I'm used it. Unless you-"

Derek removes the finger, "No way, I just didn't think you would want another after this one." Stiles interrupts, "Considering how this one wasn't planned." Stiles rubs a hand over the bump.

Derek rubs his hand over the bump as well, "Nothing is ever planned with you and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Stiles huffs a laugh, "I guess I better call Lydia about getting a whole new wardrobe then since it looks like I'll be wearing it more than once."


	16. She's just too beautiful

"She just too beautiful," Derek lamented as he was watching the lacrosse game. Well he wasn't really watching the game as he was observing a player attempting to stay focused and ready on the field, "You know what I mean?"

"You like a dirt-on-your face kind of girl," Isaac commented in a bored tone, "Then yeah she's totally beautiful." He hadn't wanted to come out here in the first place, especially since he knew that Derek was going to pining after the lacrosse player from afar. Honestly, he would rather being studying for that chemistry test he has on Monday.

Erica watched with an uninterested expression a player attempted to catch the ball coming her way, only to miss completely, "Not very good, is she?" She questioned just as two of the rival school players body piled on top of her.

"Coach was desperate this year." Boyd reminded them. It was slightly true since the boy's lacrosse team got disbanded due to someone (Greenburg) forgetting to register for the team and caused them not to have enough players for the year.

The ball was back in play and once more the ball flies itself towards the player. Just like before she doesn't catch it and it hits her right in the helmet. "I don't that that she hasn't actually played before." Isaac noticed.

"She isn't doing that bad." Boyd attempted to be positive, even though it was an obvious lie. Just ask the Coach, who seemed to close to snapping and probably grabbing some innocent soul and force them to play in the game.

"I seriously can't watch this." Erica muttered, covering her face with her hands just as the player gets hit again, "Tell me when it's over."

It was the final play of the game, the ball came at the player once more. This time she was ready when the ball flies in her direction and she catches it in shock. She rushed made it to the other side of the field, due to the fact that no one knew who had it. She stopped in front of the goal and looked back. When the opposing team members saw that she had the ball they began to run in her direction.

At the bleachers, "Oh, crap." Isaac mumbled, "That's going to hurt if she doesn't do something."

"Stilinski!" Derek shot up standing the stands, surprising the people around him, "Shoot the ball!" He yelled through his cupped hands, "Shoot it, you idiot!"

From the field, the player looked back the goalie and shifted the stick and aimed it right at the goalie. She swung her stick just as she would've done with her baseball bat and the goalie misses and the ball goes right into the net.

"I scored a goal?" She questioned as if she couldn't believe it. "I scored the goal!" She cried as the crowd goes wild and her teammates came rushing out onto the field crushing her into the ground.

Just as number 24 quickly found a way to separate herself from the huge crowd that was now forming on the field, she was just as quickly swept into another crowd. Only this time it was just one person.

"You came!" She shouted happily, wrapping her arms tightly around Derek's neck.

"I told you I would." Derek told her, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"You should've heard him," Erica told her, watching the reunion, "He was pining super hard for you almost as if you two weren't together."

"It was embarrassing," Isaac commented, "Especially since that's all he did on an eight hour flight."

"Alright, guys that's enough," Boyd told them, making Derek note that Boyd was his favorite, "I'm sure these two want to catch up with each other. We'll be waiting at the loft."

Derek and Stiles watched as they piled into the Camaro and sped off.

"Wow," Stiles huffed in amazement, "I can't believe you actually let them touch that car. I can't even touch that car."

"There's actually a lot of things I let them do."

"Makes me wonder who the real idiot is." She smirked.

Derek laughed nervously, "You heard that?"

"The entire crowd heard that."


	17. Okay

_Okay_ , I thought to myself as I stood out the door. This wasn't just any door though. This door belonged to a very special person in my life. It belongs to Derek Hale. Ever since Scott was bitten and turned into a werewolf by Derek's crazy Uncle Peter, our lives have become an extreme roller coaster. Even more so when I found myself completely and totally falling in love with Derek in the first place.

Of course, I never told him. I mean how could I when his raging uncle was going out for revenge (no surprise there) against Allison and her family? Not to mention the whole Kanima situation, along with rouge hunters roaming all over the place. Granted there was the summer I could've told him, but he was busy all summer looking for Erica and Boyd and not to mention teaching Jackson Werewolf 101. There really wasn't any time to say anything.

Nor was it the right moment to say anything either. A couple of months ago Scott and I found out that there was an Alpha Pack in town and they wanted Derek to join their group, but he refused. It made matters worse when killings started happening in town. Turned out it was all become of Derek's psychotic ex-girlfriend (yep another one) and her grunge against said Alpha Pack. In the end it resulted in Erica and Boyd's death and Derek hadn't been the same since.

"Stiles," I hear Derek's voice through the door, breaking my mind of the recent events that occurred over the course of the year, "Are you going to stand outside the door all day or are you going to come in?"

I slide open the loft door and see that Cora (his sister who kidnapped by the Alpha Pack) and Derek have suitcases right by their feet.

Not something that I was expecting to see, "What's going on?" I found myself eyeing at the luggage.

"See," Cora told him, "I knew one of them was going to come here." She walked passed me without a word. Cora and Derek were so much alike it wasn't even funny. However, unlike Derek she did try to make an effort to be nice after I performed CPR when Ms. Blake poisoned her with mistletoe, "I'll be in the car."

Once Cora was gone I turned to face Derek, "You're leaving?" I questioned him, "I guess it makes sense considering how you just found out your sister was alive." I started to ramble, "How long are you going to be gone? Where are you going? Wait were you even-"

"Stiles." Derek said in a 'shut up' tone, "I'm not coming back."

When he spoke those words, it felt like a part of me had shattered, "Uh…okay." I whispered to him. I bit my lip to prevent myself breaking down right in front of him.

"Yeah, with all that's happened here," He looked into the loft. There were water stains on the floor, the same floor where Kali forced Derek to kill Boyd, "I thought it would be best for everyone if I just left."

"Oh…" I managed to say. _Of course, he was going to leave. What on earth made me think that he was going to stay after all the chaos we had endure over the past year,_ "That-uh…makes sense." I stammered out.

I couldn't even look at Derek anymore, "Is something wrong? Your heart is beating like crazy." He asked in a gentle tone.

"Um, it's nothing." I lied to him. Which was really stupid because hello he's a freaking werewolf.

"You're lying," He took a step towards me and I found myself backing away, "Stiles look at me," For once, I actually listen to him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I whispered just as a tear falls from my face and I bolted out the loft and into the parking lot where Cora stood outside Derek's car.

"Stiles?" I heard her call after me, but I didn't stop I kept on going. I had to get away from here. Away from this place. Had to get away from seeing the man I love leave and never come back.

I don't know how far I was running nor did I care. All I knew that I was out in the Preserve and I could hear Derek saying he wasn't coming back. He wasn't coming back to Beacon Hills, he wasn't coming back to help Scott with his new Alpha status, he wasn't coming back to me.

"Stiles!" A loud voice roared from behind me and I didn't stop I kept on running until I came across Lookout Point. A dead end. From the trees Derek jumped out with fangs and claws out, "What the hell?" He asked as he shifted back into his human form, "Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?"

 _Yeah, you did by trying to leave and not tell anybody_ , "It doesn't matter." I sniffed looking away from him.

"It does matter if I chased after you."

"It wouldn't change anything."

"What are you talking about?" He asked softly, "Stiles, talk to me."

"I'm an idiot," I said heavily, I look over to Derek and see a look of confusion on his face, "I know…it's okay for you to agree" I laughed bitterly not giving him a chance to answer, "We have nothing in common and with what you've been through there's no way you would allow someone so close to you after what just happened."

"Stiles-"

"Shut up and let me talk," I snapped at him not really angry, but trying not to break down and cry again, "We're like Orange and Blue the colors of the Mets." I told him. I knew I wasn't making any sense and it was apparent on his face, "Okay, um, maybe orange and blue is not the best reference now. But you know, um, sometimes there's other things you wouldn't think would be a good combination end up turning out to be, like, a perfect combination, you know. Like two people together - Who nobody ever thought would be together ever."

"What are you trying to say?" Derek asked as he walked toward me. This time I didn't run. This time it was all or nothing.

"I love you Derek."

"Say that again," He said intensely as he stood in front of me, "Slowly."

"I…love you." I repeated.

"You're not lying." He said in awe.

"No, I-" But my sentence gets cut off as I feel his lips on mine and his arms wrapping my waist.

"I love you too." He whispered as he placed his forehead on top of mine, "I have for a long time." He said softly "I know I was with Jennifer, but it didn't feel right. It felt forced, but not with you."

"Derek-"

"I'm coming back." He said strongly, "I'm coming back to you."

"But you said-"

"I found something worth back to." He said just before he placed another kiss on me. We stayed like that until Cora found us and complained how she wanted to get back to South America.

He looked at me worriedly, "I'll wait for you." I told him.

"I know."


	18. You hate being angry

"You hate being angry at him." Scott reminds Stiles, "He did it to protect you after all, right?"

"Right but-"

"You guys are about to have a family, Stiles. Do you not get that?"

"I do but-"

"And honestly I'm madder at you than at him," Scott interrupts, "You not only endangered your life, but-look I know you want to protect Derek all the time, but you can't…At least not this time. Now get off the phone and go see him."

Stiles knew Scott was right. Which was saying a lot if Scott was ever right about anything. Maybe Stiles was overacting, but seriously how could Stiles not. They were going to a child together and Derek just nearly…

Stiles stops the train of thought and sets down the phone. Stiles lets out a frustrated breath, "I hate it when he is right." Stiles whispers silently, before heading up the spiral staircase.

As expected on the second level Derek was the bedroom. His body still covered up with the bandages (fall off a three story building will do that to you) and scratches along his face. Despite being, all bruised from his fight with one of the alphas, from the pack they manage to run out of town, Derek seemed surprisingly okay. Okay as currently doing, push-ups on the floor. Completely overdoing it.

"You're not done healing." Stiles reminds him.

"Yeah?" Derek questions, still continuing his exercises, "Well, I'm done lying around."

Stiles, then walked over to him and kicks his hand out from under him, causing Derek to tumble to the floor.

"Then sit." Stiles suggests.

"I'm fine." Derek

Normally, Stiles would gladly eye-google the hell out of Derek's body because let's face it. Derek's body is like a gift from whatever supernatural god there is. Nice tone muscles, the amazing stamina…God don't get Stiles started on Derek's stamina.

"You fell three stories onto an elevator shaft." Stiles states, "Could you at least give it a rest for tonight?"

"Depends are you going to be yelling at me some more?"

"No," Stiles admits, taking a seat on the bed. Even though Stiles really wants to. Stiles should, but like Scott said Stiles was just in the wrong as Derek, if not even worse.

Derek gets up from the floor and Stiles notices the wince Derek makes, "Are you alright?"

"Well, aside from the agonizing pain." Derek shares, taking a seat next to Stiles.

"Glad to see, the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles replies easily.

The pair look at each other remembering a similar incident that involved Derek getting shot in the arm by some special type of wolfsbane bullet and crack a smile.

"You know what you did was pretty reckless, don't you?" Derek points out.

"I know," Stiles admits, falling back onto the bed, "I just was hoping we could solve the problem without having a bloodbath."

"Sometimes we can and sometimes we can't." Derek explains, "Sometimes we think we won't have to fight and other times we do."

"Then could you at least think about the future?"

Derek looks Stiles over. Taking in the hidden meaning in the question. They had just finished fighting off a rival pack hours ago and there is always a chance there could be another, but Stiles and Derek never want to fight each other. He watches as Stiles subconsciously places a hand over the flat surface of stomach. Derek places his hand over the hand as well.

"I will." Derek assures, falling back onto the bed as well, wrapping his arm around Stiles.

"Me too."


	19. He's the worst thief ever

"He's the worst thief ever, isn't he?" Erica asks as she watches the man on the monitor, trip a wire resulting in him getting caught in said wire and being forced to hang upside down.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Derek tells as he too watches the person struggle for freedom. "It'll only encourage him and that is something that we both don't need."

Erica unwraps her sandwich in a plastic wrap, she had packed for her lunch and takes a bite, "How long do you want to keep him hanging there?"

Derek looks at the time on the monitor. The time reads 12:30:45 PM. They weren't supposed to open up the doors, for the art exhibit for the next hour, "We'll give him about ten minutes. Hopefully he won't pass out during that time."

"You're such a good boyfriend," Erica acknowledges, "Personally I'd leave him there until we closed for the day, but that's just me." She takes another bite, "Why exactly does Stiles repeatedly try to breaking into a building that we own?"

"It's Stiles, do you really want to try to apply logic with him?"

Erica gives a knowing head nod, "True."

A voice came from behind them, "Hey, guys there's someone-"

"We know, Isaac. It's Stiles." Erica tells him, without looking back and taking another bite.

"Again?" Isaac makes his way into the monitor room and sees the answer for himself, "Someone has got to stop him. The security company is getting tired of us and our 'weekly accidental' set offs. They already know me by name as it is. They even claimed they're gonna start charging us for it."

"Nothing we can't handle," Derek states as a matter of fact, "Where is Boyd?"

"He went to go check-out the problem." Isaac shares, "I guess I should just tell him to leave it alone."

"No, it's fine." Erica pipes up with a smirk on her face, "I want to see how Boyd handles the situation."

Isaac scoffs a laugh, "That's just cold. You know he hasn't forgiven Stiles about what happened at the rink."

"Exactly."

Sure enough, Boyd appears on the screen standing in front Stiles with an unamused look on his face, he looks up at the camera, and then back at Stiles. Stiles makes a wild gesture and appears to being saying something.

Whatever it was, it doesn't prompt Boyd into helping Stiles at all and instead results in Boyd walking away. Leaving Stiles completely offended and not the least bit happy.

"I guess I better go get him then." Derek sighs, getting up from his seat, "I'll never hear the end of it if I don't."

"You can always point out the fact that he was the one who had set the wire there in the first place." Erica offers to him.

"Good point."

Erica and Isaac continue to watch Stiles hang helplessly upside down, "You know you're a troublemaker, right?" Isaac tells her, taking a piece of her sandwich.

"Eh."


	20. Can you walk faster?

"Can you walk any faster?" Scott called out from over his shoulder.

"Can you walk any slower?" Stiles complained, good couple of feet behind Scott. For reason Scott wanted to drag Stiles out here, which would've been fine if it wasn't so freakin dark right now, "You know," Stiles continued on jumping over a log trying Scott back home, "Allison and Lydia have warned us about being out here after dark."

Scott laughed, "They only said that because they found a dead body."

"And look how well that situation turned out." Stiles reminded him, "Kanima, hunters, Alpha Packs," Stiles listed off, "Nothing good ever comes out of this place."

"It's a Hellmouth," Scott stopped and shined the flashlight in Stiles' face, "What do you expect? Besides something good came out of it too."

Scott didn't have to say what exactly that something good was. Stiles knew that Scott knew that too. It wasn't a something either. It was someone. Someone who left 3 months ago.

"More bad than good if you ask me." Stiles muttered not wanting to get on the subject.

"Positivity, just isn't in your vocabulary isn't it?"

Stiles made an eye roll gesture at the question, "You can't throw my own one-liners in my face." But Scott ignored the comment and continued up ahead, "Besides how do you even know where the Nemeton is?" Instead of getting an answer Stiles got a nervous laugh, "You don't know do you?"

"Well…"

"Why am I friends with you?"

"Because I'm the most awesomest person in your life." Scott retorted, pulling Stiles along, "Besides I'm almost positivity that we're almost there."

"Something tells me I'm going to regret ever following you out here."

"Is that anyway for you to talk to your best friend?"

* * *

"We seem to have been out here forever." Stiles complained for about the third time. It really only has been about twenty minutes, but with all the turns and leaps they had been doing things were already meshing together.

"Stop being a dramatic," Scott said, pointing up ahead of them, "Besides I see the stump up ahead."

Up ahead, Stiles could see the truck of the tree. Just seeing the stump again sent a chill through Stiles' body. Sometimes Stiles still couldn't comprehend the simple fact such a thing could exist and make their hometown an actual Hellmouth.

But something else caught Stiles' attention. There was a small table with a table cloth and two chairs side by side. Almost like a…

Stiles looked over at Scott only to get an innocent face, "You didn't."

"I did."

For the past 3 months, Scott had been trying to get Stiles to date other people. At least, long enough for Stiles not think about someone, "We've talked about this."

"I know. I know." Scott started saying to avoid the usual speech that Stiles, "But I actually think you'll like this guy."

"This guy is an idiot for wanting to have the date out here." Stiles pointed out.

"7 out of 10 people would agree with that statement," Scott agreed, "But he was pretty adamant on meeting you here."

"You are aware that more than half-" Stiles started to protest.

"Stiles?" A voice suddenly filled the air. From the shadows of the tree a black figure appeared as the light of the moon suddenly appeared shining down on them.

"Derek?"

* * *

It was like time had frozen for Stiles. There were so many things going through Stiles' mind, but one thought kept making its appearance. _He's here. He's actually here._ There wasn't even enough time to process what was happening as Stiles ran straight into his arms, "You're here." Stiles breathed into him, "You're actually here."

"I told you I was coming back."

"I didn't actually think you would." Stiles confessed to him. This place held so many bad memories for the older wolf.

"I couldn't leave my soulmate behind." Derek shared with a small smile on his face.

"Are you…are you serious?"

"Didn't Scott tell you?"

Stiles turned to the culprit, who had been silent the entire time, "You didn't tell me?"

"In my defense, Derek told me not to tell you." Scott said with his hands up in surrender, "Said that it was something only werecreatures are supposed to tell."

"So it's your fault." Stiles turned back to him.

"I'm surprised that he actually kept it a secret."

"I'm standing right here," Scott reminded them, "Speaking of soulmates," Scott turned toward the darkness as if he heard something, "Both of mine are highly annoyed with me right now so I'm gonna go."

"You're going to get lost." Stiles reminded him.

"Nope, I knew where I was going the entire time and even if I do both Isaac and Allison would find me without a problem." Scott boasted with a grin, "Enjoy your date you two."

As Scott disappeared into the preserve once more, "Wait, Allison got bit?"

"No, Allison, Isaac, and Scott are in polygamous relationship." Stiles explained, "Deaton said that since Isaac's love is strong enough for the both them it'll work. Argent wasn't happy at first, but he got over it as per usual."

Derek nodded in agreement, "Soulmate, huh?" Stiles questioned him, "So you could hear and feel everything that I was going through?"

"Yeah," He confessed softly, placing a hand on Stiles' cheek, "It wasn't easy ignoring the hurt either, but I needed to make sure Cora was safe."

"Don't apologize," Stiles assured him, not wanting Derek to feel guilty, "I'm just glad you're home."

"It's good to be home."

Before Stiles could say anything else, Derek leaned forward and placed the kiss Stiles have been waiting for since Derek's last one.


	21. We are a family

She drove into the night with only a vague determination that anywhere must be better than the place she left behind. It just had to be, because there was no way in hell she was going to go back to that place. Not after, all the pain and suffering that she had been suffering through for the past five years. Not since, that night out in the preserve that changed her life, turning it upside down.

She shook her head to clear her mind and focus on her breathing. Nice and easy, slow and calm. She was close to the end of the city limit, she could actually make it and be free. All she had to do was cross the line and none of them could follow her. She would actually be…

The sound of multiple wolf howls, filled the air. But she doesn't stop nor does she slow down. She stayed focus on the sign that was just in her view. Oh God, she was actually going to make it. She would be the first to ever actually make it. She could finally reveal the truth about the town of Beacon Hills, about the things like that lurked in the shadows of her once fair city, about…

Something or someone hits the right side of the jeep roughly. Causing her quickly to lose a bit of control and the jeep skidding in the road from the rough impact, but she gets it back easily as she has to hit the break to prevent the jeep from turning over fully. That was a mistake.

With her speed reduced, it doesn't give her time to react when the back of the jeep started to get pushed down by something. She looked around frantically to see what was causing the problem, but she doesn't see anything. She even tried to quickly open her door, because she'll be damned to get caught so easily, but the back of the jeep was lifted quickly off the ground and into the air.

"No. No. No." She panicked, bracing for impact as the vehicle was flipped over onto its top. Resulting in the windows of the jeep shattering and her banging on her head on dashboard.

Once, the jeep had settled on its top she was sprawled through her window, vision blurred as she could see a dark shadow walking towards, just inches from the sign. From her freedom.

* * *

The chill of something shocked her senses awake, and she felt every ache in her body, but she didn't open her eyes. Instead, she remembered what happened to cause her to be this way. She had been close. So very close and now she may never get that chance again.

"I know you're awake." A voice told her, but it wasn't just any voice. It was his voice. The one that caused all the trouble in the first place, "So you're going to be like that? Pretend that you're in a coma and can't hear me?"

Still she had her eyes closed, "I can hear you just fine." Her voice strained with anger, her hands clenched tightly on the sheets.

She didn't have to open her eyes to know where she was because she knew. It was the same place that she had been for five years. Five long painful years.

"Gotta say, I'm impressed that you managed to get so close and so far." He continued as if he were praising her. He wasn't and she wasn't stupid enough to fall for his feign approval either.

She opened her eyes this time, eyes easily adjusting to the lightning and gave him a glare. She doesn't make a move at him, but wasn't like she could. She had been placed in the five point restraint system, "Are you hear to talk me to death or are you going to go ahead and punish me."

"Oh, Stiles," His voice turned into a wounded one, "I could never hurt you…We are a family."

"We are not a family, Derek."

"We have the same blood running through our veins. I'm pretty sure that means we're family."

Stiles shook her head, "Family isn't just blood. It's bond. Something we're severely lacking."

Lacking since the moment, Derek held her prisoner and forced her into some werewolf mating ritual she wanted nothing to do with.

Derek reminded poker-face, completely unbothered by the usual rejection, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"No," She snarled at him, "You failed to mention that in-between all the times you tried to kill me."

Derek gave her a twisted smirk, "Well I do. I do love you."

"Don't say that word."

"What word? 'Love'?"

"Yes that. Stop saying it to me."

"Why?"

"Because its gross and I want nothing to do with it."

Something about this rejection, caused a dark expression to settle on his face as his fangs retracted, "You will soon enough."

Without another word, Derek left her side keeping her restrained to the bed, but not before causing a hole in the wall just by the door.

In that moment Stiles decided she was going to have to kill him. If she ever wanted her true freedom she was going to have to kill him.


	22. It's not a competition

Derek carries an injured Stiles inside the animal clinic, "This is completely unnecessary." Stiles complains as Derek sets Stiles on top the examination table, "Nothing a bandage and a goodnight's sleep can't fix."

Derek doesn't say anything as he starts ruffling through the drawers, trying to find what he needs to fix up the wound that Stiles manage to acquire after getting into it with one of the werewolves from an invading pack, "Top right drawer, next to cabinet with the Kanima venom in it." Stiles offers.

Wordlessly, Derek does go the drawer and finds exactly what he is looking for, stitching equipment and bandages, "Take off your shirt."

"Oh wow, kinky." Stiles snorts, while doing as directed, "Had I known this was going to turn into me stripping for you I would've done this a long time ago."

Derek gives a deadpan expression at Stiles' attempt in to lightening up the mood between them since Derek hates it when Stiles gets injured, "I'm _this_ close," Derek indicates with his index finger and thumb, with a small gap in-between them, "To using Kanima venom on you, the next we have to deal with a supernatural crisis."

"I'd still find a way to get involved." Stiles reminds him, as Derek starts patching up the claw mark that was likely going leave a permanent mark on Stiles' side. Derek hears the challenge in Stiles' voice, but decides not to react on it, "Maybe I'll scuttle across the floor or something."

"You're not funny," Derek says, "I hate it when you get hurt."

"I know you do," Stiles sighs apologetically, "But I'm freaking hilarious and you know it," Stiles retorts easily, "Why else would you keep me around?"

"Well, I'd like to think that me loving you is a very important factor." Derek states as he finish stitching up Stiles and applies the bandage.

"I've loved you longer."

Derek gives Stiles a little smile, before placing his hand behind Stiles' neck and pulling Stiles close enough for them to kiss without straining the wound.

Derek breaks the kiss first, "It's not a competition."


	23. I Don't Play Martyr

The ride to the loft had been a quiet one. They had just finished to fighting off some rouge Alpha Pack that was trying to overtake their town and force Derek, but manipulate into Scott to join them in the ranks. However, what they didn't expect was Derek and Scott to work together and have Scott fight alongside Derek's pack and officially joining Derek's pack.

While, there may have been a _little_ maiming and mangling, but no death. That was something Stiles liked to call an _important_ distinction. And honestly, Stiles wished that someone would tell Derek that because right now, Derek was staring out the large window, while Stiles stood by the metal table awkwardly in the silence. Even as the sun began filling inside the loft, Derek remained silent and Stiles couldn't take the silence any longer, "So are you actually going to sulk or talk to me?"

At the sound of Stiles' voice, Derek whipped his head around giving an angry glare, "I don't think you understand how lucky you are to-"

Stiles proceeded to make an eye roll and made a scoffing noise which prompted Derek to yell, "Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Can I leave now?" Stiles asked calmly. Stiles wasn't surprised by the tone Derek had been using. They've had this fight countless out times. Seeing as to how Stiles was the human of a pack of supernaturals, thanks Allison and Lydia for being in France, Stiles dealt with Derek's emotional constipated attitude more and more over the past four months…

"No, you cannot leave!"

"Alright, I'm leaving." And that's exactly what Stiles did with an about face towards the loft door. Well, Stiles was about to head for the door, but stopped when a growling sound came from behind, filling the air. Stiles slowly turned back to Derek with an unimpressed expression, "I know you didn't just growl at me." There was a lot of things, Stiles would take from Derek, growling was definitely not one of them, "Get it through that Alpha brain of yours I'm not your beta!"

"They could've killed you." He snapped back, "What would you have done if Isaac hadn't got to you in time?"

"I would've gotten into the fetal position and play dead."

This seemed to only make Derek angrier as he stalked his way over, "You act like your actions don't affect anyone but yourself!" He yelled angrily, "Why are you so selfish!?"

"Me!" Stiles countered easily offended, but not stepping back, "How am I the selfish one?!"

"I told you to stay here in the first place."

Stiles made a displeased face, "Oh for the love of-let it go."

"I will _not_ let it go." Derek roared, "I told you to stay in this loft for your own _protection_. You were to stay here, but no you went out and did whatever the hell you wanted like you always do."

"Says the one who always tries to play the martyr every time something goes wrong in this town."

"I do not play martyr."

"I don't need werewolf sense to know that you're lying." Stiles countered knowingly. This caused Derek to step back, because no one ever dared to call him out on it, "Because you not only took on a countless amount of bullets for Scott or saved him when Victoria tried to poison him with the wolfsbane, but you even tried to protect him from Kate."

Derek's expression softened and turned into something that looked more like shame if anything else, "I protected Scott, but I couldn't protect you."

Stiles watched him with disbelief, "You protected me Peter."

"I didn't save you from Gerard." Derek voiced quietly as he sat himself on his couch that was near the hole in the wall of the loft, "He kidnapped you and beat you to send a message to me."

Stiles doesn't correct him on the fact that Gerard also did to get to Scott as well, considering how Gerard had been on mission for revenge due the death of his daughter Kate.

"Never would've found Boyd and Erica, if he hadn't." Stiles offered carefully, sitting down next to him. His body language still read tense so Stiles treaded carefully, "If anything had happened to them I know you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself."

Stiles had a done a boatload of research the amount Scott had discovered his newfound ability. While, Scott wasn't officially a part of Derek's pack, he was able to maintain the control of his wolf side and with some occasion have Derek overpower him. One of the things that stood out the most was the pack bond. There was so much about it, that the best way Stiles could sum it up was stating the bond between the pack was like a family.

"You're right, while losing a member of the pack is like losing a limb," Derek spoke grimly, "Losing a human is worse. Because believe or not, humans are what ground us to our human side. If anything, it's going to get harder for you."

Stiles made an annoyed face at him, "I'm tired of you trying to give me an excuse to walk out on this pack." Stiles stood up abruptly, "So I'm going to say it in a way that you will understand."

Derek watched Stiles as Stiles leaned right into his space, causing him to fall against the couch, "I don't care how hard it gets. I don't care what I have to go through." Stiles voiced to him strongly, "The only thing I want is for you to be safe."

"You mean Scott."

"Scott's not the one who tries to get himself killed on a daily basis now, is he?" Derek gave a deadpanned stare at the questioned, but remained unmoved by Stiles' declaration. Stiles sighed with annoyed and pushed off the couch, "Think what you want, but just know I'm going to stay wither you like it or not."

Stiles walked away hoping that it would be last time that there would be a discussion again, "Why?"

Stiles stopped at the same spot, just by the metal table in the middle of the loft, but doesn't turn around, "Because you need to know that despite anything that has been said, done, or is something about to happen, you have someone that cares about you. Even if you don't want them to. So thanks."

"…For what?"

"Not dying."

 _Two days later_

The sound of a door opening woke Stiles up, only discover that there were restraints keeping Stiles restricted to chair. The Alpha pack didn't turn tail and run like they had thought.

Stiles watched the Alpha, Deucalion, walk into the room, "We don't want to kill you."

"You ran me off the road and into a tree." Stiles countered. There was a ting of pain coming from the bandage that was wrapped around the wound.

"Hmmm, the twins haven't gotten their license yet."

"And that makes it okay?" Stiles questioned with an eye roll, "What do you want with me anyway."

"We want Scott and Derek to join our pack and since kidnapping those other two betas-"

"You mean Erica and Boyd?" Stiles interrupted harshly, "Thanks for the great night of having to chase after feral werewolves, really made it the highlight of my night. My favorite part was being trapped in the basement with the two of them."

"No doubt the Alphas to come and rescue their human."

It takes a lot for Stiles not to laugh in the Alpha's face because the things he saying were ridiculous. One, because he was still on the face about Scott being an alpha yet. Unless, getting impaled by a metal bar through the chest was a way to become one, Stiles was pretty sure Scott was still healing from it.

And Derek? Stiles hadn't heard a word from Derek in the past two days either, "And if they don't?"

"We'll just have to try something else."

"You won't be trying anything else." A voice growled from behind the Alpha.

The Alpha casually looked over his shoulder, "Nice of you to join us Derek."

The Alpha moved out of Stiles' way for Stiles to see a red-eyed Derek with claws glaring.

"I can say that feeling's mutual Deucalion," Derek snarled, "But we both know that wouldn't be the truth. Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you right here and now."

Deucalion gave a knowing smirk, "Because if you really wanted to kill me, you've done so already when I took your betas."

Derek growls at the mentioning of the kidnapping of Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. Isaac somehow managed to get away, but the Alphas had taken away his memory of their location and it took so very unorthodox methods to retrieve them. Again another thing Stiles and Derek had fought about.

"So I took something a bit more precious to you." Deucalion finished as Derek narrowed his eyes at him.

This time Stiles does laugh out loud, shocking Derek, but not Deucalion, "Funny. Truly funny, but I hate to burst your bubble," Stiles laughed, "But Derek doesn't like me. In fact, I'm sure the only reason he is here is because Scott threaten him to bring me back. Not only, that he has multiple times tried to push me out the pack."

"Shut up." Derek growled, to which Stiles simply shrugs away unbothered. If anything Stiles knew, that words were going to have to be saved for the fight after this one.

Deucalion gave Stiles a calculating look before turning his attention back to Derek, who was still glaring at him, but also appeared to be focusing on Stiles, "And suddenly everything makes sense."

Derek remained stone-face, while it was Stiles who was left in the dark, "What makes sense?"

"Again Stiles shut up," Derek growled lowly, "And you shut up too." He stated pointedly at Deucalion.

Deucalion gave an amused smile, "If that's the case, then my pack and I are out of here." Deucalion shared with the two of them, "Don't worry we won't be coming back even after. Sorry for your troubles."

Without another word, Deucalion leaves the room, not before giving Derek a knowing smirk.

"I'm never going to understand werewolves am I?" Stiles questioned when Deucalion is completely gone, "Always with the cryptic speaking and such. Anyway if you could untie me that would be great."

"You think I hate you?"

Stiles sighed, looking up to the ceiling, "Can we not do this right now?"

"What makes you think I hate you?"

"Oh I don't know," Stiles drawled, "I mean I pretty much told you, that I cared about you, only to have radio silence from you, the next day. So I did myself a favor and took that hint," Stiles explained, noticing the expression on Derek's face, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I thought it was obvious."

Stiles gave Derek a suspicious face, before Derek's statement actually made sense, "How about next time your words to let someone know you like them."


	24. Contrary to popular opinion

**WARNING: Threats of rape of present in this chapter. You've been warned.**

Stiles stayed in the five-point restraint system for the past two weeks. How was Stiles able to tell? Derek's overgrown chimera Kanima pet made it a point to mark down each passing day whenever she visited. It doesn't come as a surprise either when Tracy appeared on the first day.

Because out of all the supernatural creatures that resided in Beacon Hills, Tracy was the one Stiles couldn't stand the most. Maybe it had to do with the fact Tracy killed her own father or that fact that she got power hungry when some creep doctors made their way into Beacon Hills, years ago. Either way, Tracy sucked and Stiles didn't like her, but the feeling was mutual.

Not wanting to deal with Tracy and her usual downgrading, Stiles focused on the wall. It was only a matter of time because it was soon going to be time for dinner. How would Stiles know? When you've been restrained with nothing to do counting down the minutes and seconds each day becomes a past time.

The sound of the door opening to the room filled the air, but there was something different about it this time. It got closed. It never gets closed.

Instantly, Stiles turned to see who exactly was in the room. From the hint, she lets out a surprised gasp, "Scott."

Stiles hadn't seen Scott in over a year or two. Derek made sure of that. He knew just how smart and cunning the pair could be when they got together.

"Stiles." There's relief in his voice as he hurriedly goes to her side and loosens up the restraints.

No time was wasted when Scott had fully released Stiles from the bondage that the two shared a long and tight embrace, "I was so close." Stiles whispered into Scott's shoulder, "I would've made too if it wasn't for those meddling twins."

"They destroyed the jeep." Scott shared as they broke away.

Stiles made a bitter laugh, "Of course, they did." Stiles observed Scott from their last encounter. He looked the same if not a bit older. The uneven jawline, the same soft eyes, dopey smile, two angry red jarred lines running across his cheek…wait a minute.

"Should've seen how it looked the day I got it," Scott voiced, noticing Stiles' panicked expression, "It's healed completely."

"He did it." It wasn't a question. Stiles touched the markings, "But you weren't even…" Stiles trailed as an old conversation replayed instantly, "He's never going to hurt me…Not when he has you."

"It's not your fault." Scott assured instantly, "It'll never be your fault."

It was at Scott's assurance, that Stiles gave a headshake as a dismissal, "You were sent as a reminder," Stiles acknowledged sadly, "You should've left when you had the chance."

There was a time when they had a choice if they wanted to leave or stay. Some stayed out of fear, others left in fear for what would happen to them if they stayed.

Scott gave gentle look. Some just stayed because the people that mattered most were forced to stay within the city limits, "I told you I would never leave you behind."

"It's been five years." Stiles whispered tightly, "Five years of me trying to get out of here without being killed, five years of you not being able to see her and your-"

"That's enough." Scott interrupted, "She would've stayed behind if the situation had been different. You know it."

Others wanted to stay behind, but couldn't.

The silence between them gets tense because there was reason why Scott was able to see her, "What does he want this time?" Stiles whispered in a dry tone.

* * *

Scott escorted her through the dark and damp tunnel. There was water dripping from the ground above, creating puddles that were stirred each time they stepped into them. On the bright side, there weren't any rodents scuttling ground this time.

Stiles' wrists were bound by newer restraints, which were connected to another chain that Scott was holding onto. Of course, Scott didn't want to, but it was what he had demanded. Especially after that one time, when Stiles nearly had cut his throat with knife laced with yellow wolfsbane.

That resulted in two months of isolation and the lovely accessories.

When they get out of the tunnel they were out in a small clearing. However, when they turn their backs away from the tunnel they just walked out of, the newly remodeled Hale House stood in front of them.

* * *

The moment they enter the house, Stiles' least favorite person was already there waiting for them, "He wants you back at Eichen." Tracy informed Scott as she snatched the chains from his hand, "Apparently, everyone's favorite banshee was having another fit." There was a smirk on her face, "I guess getting her vocal cords ripped out of her throat wasn't good enough."

Scott doesn't hesitant to give the chimera Kanima a glare as he clenched his jaw and leaves the house without a word. It would've caused more trouble than necessary if he had done so.

Tracy tugged Stiles past the staircase that led up to the upper level. Stiles observed the surrounding noticing how nothing much had changed when they rebuilt it. There were still pictures of the past that hung up on the walls. Some lacrosse state championship game pictures, formal pictures, and even some random pictures that were taken through the years.

This was another tactic of his. He only had Tracy direct her this way when he was ready to mess her even more. Which was nothing else that was new.

Tracy opened a door close to the kitchen and yanked Stiles into a room that held a metal fence with nothing, but more restraints. Tracy started undoing the restraints that were around Stiles' wrists, but not before Stiles could feel the prick of her claw, run across her neck.

"Just so you won't try anything funny." Tracy sneered as Stiles fell to the floor, landing on her backside.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Tracy was ready to retort back when a voice, from behind Stiles, prevented her from doing so, "Leave us."

Tracy doesn't fail to give Stiles another silted expression before she does as he ordered, shutting the door.

The sound of shoes got closer until Stiles was able to see the owner's voice looking down on her, "Take a picture it'll last longer."

Wordlessly, Derek took a hold of an arm and hoisted her up throwing her over his shoulder. When he gets closer to the fence he settled her body against the fence, eyeing her as he placed her wrists and legs into the chains.

His leering expression gave off a predatory feeling as he ran a finger through her hair, "Why take a picture when I have the real thing?"

She doesn't break the eye contact as he touched her, "Cause the picture isn't the one that's going to kill you when given the chance."

A smirk. "That's a lot talk for someone who can't move right now."

"Maybe next time don't have your reptile paralysis me and we'll just see how close I get to killing you this time."

His eyes reddened at the threat, "I didn't ask for you to be here just to start a fight."

Stiles snorted at the obvious lie, "If I recall correctly I wasn't asked. I was lead here in restraints and a chain by my best friend."

"It has been awhile since I had to discipline one of my betas."

"He's not your beta."

"He stayed behind, didn't he?" He questioned, leaning into her face, "He could be living a happy and worry-free life right now, but no." He breathed into her face, "He abandoned it all just to be with you."

"Just add that to the list of things that are my fault." Stiles told him. It was supposed to come out as sarcastic, but somehow it had fallen flat, "Now what am I doing here?"

"Eager to go back to your room?"

"You say room I say prison, but yeah I am."

Derek gave a wide smile, "Have it your way." He moved away from the fence, his hand crossed behind his back, "I've been doing some thinking…"

"That must've really been hard for you." Stiles commented with an uncaring undertone.

Derek turned his attention back towards her, "Interrupt me again and Scott will have two more matching scars on his face." He shared, making Stiles' bite her tongue, "As I was saying, I was thinking that its time that we expand our family."

"Hmmm," Stiles feigned ignorance, "Well I'm sure more citizens in this town would love to go missing and join in the dysfunctional pack you have going on."

"I was thinking more of a personal expansion."

Stiles gave him a bewildered stare trying to make sense of what he was trying to say, "I'm sure you'll find some poor unfortunate soul wanting to help you on that level." Stiles eyed at him, "Maybe Tracy? I'm sure she'll volunteer herself tribute as loyal as she is."

"Unfortunately, she's not the one I'm mated to."

"Unfortunately," Stiles mocked at him, "I don't care cause there's no way I'm going to do it."

"I beg to differ." Derek said a low tone as he walked over to the fence. Stiles eyed him carefully as he observed her body as if it were some kind of prize, "Your body was made for this." He placed a hand on her flat abdomen, "For me."

Stiles attempted to make a yanking gesture away from the hand. To her surprise it actually worked, "Contrary to popular opinion, my body was not 'made for you.'"

"That's not what you said after our first night together." He countered, with a faint toothy smile.

"Oh you mean a time when I actually loved you?" Stiles mocked at him, "Before you became a complete a total psycho?"

The hand that had been on her abdomen, now rested on her waist with claws threatening to retract, "Don't compare me to my sociopath of an uncle."

"I think I should, considering how this is exactly something he would've done if we hadn't stopped in Mexico." She reminded him, "How is this any different?"

"Because Peter was stuck in a catatonic state for 10 years going out of his mind, not knowing what he wanted." Derek answered, hotly now getting her face. Stiles almost flinches at the closeness, "But me? I know exactly what I want." He placed a kiss predatory on her face, sending a shiver down Stiles' spine, "And I'll get it whether you like it or not."

"Over my dead body!" Stiles hiss at him. Derek moved away, but doesn't respond to the declaration as he opened the door to reveal someone waiting for him just outside, but Stiles doesn't care as she continued ranting, "You hear me! I will never have a child with you!"

Derek just smirked at the declaration, ignoring Stiles completely and focusing on the person waiting outside the door instead, "Take her back to her "prison" as she likes to call it."

* * *

Back in her room, Isaac Lahey clamped the chain back around her ankle, "How is she?" She asked softly as the lock snapped into place.

"Who?"

"Lydia, Tracy said something happened with her."

Isaac shook his head, "Nothing happened to Lydia. Tracy just doesn't like anybody."

"And by anybody you mean Scott and me."

Isaac gave head a knowing head tilt, "Or anyone else that has been around Derek longer than she has." He then gave her a worried expression, "What are we going to do?"

Stiles looked at Isaac surprised at the question, because he didn't "you" or "you and Scott" he had said "we". The first year Isaac did stand with them in trying to overpower Derek, but something had happened that caused Isaac to suddenly which sides. They hadn't bothered in asking him why, but he never gave them a reason anyway.

Apparently she must've wore a look of distrust on her face, "I know what you're thinking." He whispered softly, "But I…I can't anymore. And I know I never actually gave you a reason as to why I abandoned you guys, but just know I've been rooting for you."

Stiles watched him, completely unsure in trusting anything that has been said. But there was a look his eyes Stiles noticed, the same look she had seen with Scott, "Lydia's still able to contact Meredith, right?"

He gives her a head nod, "Last time I spoke to her yes."

"Tell Lydia I need her to relay a message for me to Meredith." Isaac nodded in agreement, "I need an Argent, but not just any Argent."

Isaac watched as a calculating expression was growing on her face, "Oh no…" He realized seeing where Stiles was going.

"Oh yeah." Stiles nodded her head with determination in her eyes, "Get me Kate Argent."


	25. I can't lose you

"I can't lose you." Stiles whispers, stopping Derek from opening the loft door.

From his place by the door, Derek turns to Stiles and walks over to the human, who seemed very close to tearing up, "And I can't lose you, which means one of us has to go." Derek replies softly to him, placing a gentle palm on a mole covered cheek, "I'm going to let it be me because you have a chance to keep going. I would have nothing."

"Oh my God," Cora exclaims from her spot on the couch, "If you two are going to be such wimpy wimps about this I'll do it myself."

Stiles and Derek turn their attention to the last sane Hale standing in front of them, "You would really do that for us?" Stiles questions, because it's was a known fact that Cora wasn't really nice to just anyone.

"Better than seeing my brother mope around like a lost puppy." Cora counters easily.

"I can't lose my little sister to this either," Derek speaks up, "I must go alone."

Cora's right eye makes a minor twitch, "Oh for the love of-Give me the keys so I can go get the freaking pizza!"

Stiles face breaks into a ray of sunshine, "You are the best!" Stile claims rushing to the other Hale with arms wide-open, trapping Cora into a hug. Cora wasn't the least pleased by the invasion of personal space, "In fact, you can take the jeep." Stiles says, once releasing Cora.

Cora makes an unimpressed face and scoffs, "I swear you two better not being doing it when I get back." She tells them over her shoulder.

Derek and Stiles watch her leave as she purposefully slams the door shut.

"How much time do you think we have?" Stiles asks Derek as they still eyed the door.

"Enough." Derek answers with a toothy, grabbing Stiles by the collar of the shirt, wrapping his around Stiles' waist to make their lips connect.

"Hey," Stiles says, breaking off their kiss, "Think if we can get Scott to finally watch Star Wars?"

Derek smiles at the idea, "I'm sure we can find a way." He answers, before pulling Stiles back into the kiss.


	26. I told you we needed to talk

**This has been on my computer for months but I could never finish it. How it ends can be up to your own active imagination so yay, right?**

Stiles was trying to put on a resting bitch face completed with a scowl that probably wouldn't intimidate a three-year-old child, while being bounded wooden chair.

Derek was wearing a slightly amused look on his face with his arms crossed, clearly enjoying the view.

"Don't even," Stiles said, not happy that Derek found the whole situation amusing, "It's not funny, you scarred the poor mailman to a point where he won't deliver the mail to the house. Dude's really close to retirement and doesn't need a heart attack to ruin it."

"I told you we needed to talk."

"How about we talk about the fact that you need to stop leaving dead things in the mailbox?"

"Well, if you had let me talk, in the first place I needed to, that wouldn't be happening."

"So what? Your wolf decided that leaving dead things was the best way to get my attention?" Derek gave an eyebrow raise because Stiles knew just how Derek's animalistic side could get if Stiles wasn't given Derek the attention that was needed. Stiles groaned with frustration, "I'm sorry if I made it feel like you couldn't talk to me."

"Are you being sarcastic right now?" Derek questions with a head tilt, "I can never tell with you."

"It's about to be natural occurrence in your life." Stiles answers, "You should start getting used to it."

"Yeah about that…"

"What?" Stiles questions, suddenly a bit frightened, "You're not backing out on me, are you? Cause if so, the moment I get out of this-"

"Stiles, that is not it." Derek interrupts, before Stiles could finish whatever threat was going to said, "I didn't tell Erica, Boyd, or Isaac about you."

The look on Stiles' face changed from shock to completely and utterly offended, "They don't know about me?" Stiles not even hiding the offensive tone, "What am I, the illegitimate child you had with your high school sweetheart when you told your wife you were on a business trip?"

"I think you're being slightly dramatic."

"Oh ho!" Stiles chuckled angrily, "I'll show you dramatic."

Derek cracked a smile at the empty threat, "Ten years from now, this would probably be hilarious."

"Oh yes." Stiles agrees in a condescending tone, "Ten years from now we can tell everyone how you were too much of a chicken to tell your three musketeers about me and how we, once again, have to push back-"

"You're being dramatic again." Derek interrupts.

Stiles tried to wiggle out of the chair, "I am your-"

The sound of the door rang prevented Stiles from whatever was about to be said next, "Anyone home?!" A voice called from the outside.

At the recognition of the voice, Derek's face turned into a mild form of panic, while it was now Stiles' turn to be amused, "The heavens are bleeding, and the sun is scouring-" Stiles monologues in a dry tone, "I believe my future sister in law might've made an unannounced visit to my front door."


	27. i don't like anymore than you do

**This idea wouldn't leave my head alone. It's basically nothing but an annoying undeveloped idea that wouldn't leave my head alone.**  
 **If you want to use this chapter for a fic or whatever, feel free and do it.**

The first thing Derek says when he sees Lydia bandaging up a head wound Stiles managed to get is, "You idiot."

Stiles, in reflex, simply makes an eye roll at the name-calling. Normally, Stiles would make a make a snarky comeback at Derek's usual fit every time Stiles got hurt when they were handling a supernatural meltdown of the month, but this time the human just remained silent.

Even Lydia seemed rather unimpressed by Derek's antics. She finishes wrapping the bandage on Stiles' head and places a kiss on top on the wound, "Change it in about three hours." She instructs, "We don't need to get that infected."

Stiles gives her a weak smile, but makes a head nod before walking Lydia, ignoring Derek's staring, to the door of the loft, "Get home safe." Stiles tells her just before closing the door.

Turning back to face Derek, Stiles makes an inquiring head tilt at the werewolf, "Keep looking at me like that and your face is going to freeze in that position." Stiles tells him, walking past him and goes to the couch and picks up an aluminum baseball bat, "And as much I'd love to stay and listen to you yell at me, I've got things to do."

Derek sighs at the sentence as Stiles walking past to him to get to the door. "I'm not going to yell at you." Derek says, stopping Stiles from sliding the door open. Stiles looks at him with a challenge expression. After all, it seemed like in the off chance that Stiles does get hurt Derek at first gets upset about said injury, but then angry at Stiles for thinking through whatever plan that was being used.

"Oh really?" Stiles challenges him, "That's a first."

"Yeah, well yelling at you seems to only fuel your need to be more involved than necessary." Derek admits.

"Every now and again." Stiles admits, "But Scott said you were outnumbered so I figured I could at least help."

"So, coming to an Alpha Pack werewolf fight with a baseball bat was the brightest idea you could think of?"

"Well I was thinking of using some mountain ash and wolfsbane bullets." Stiles answers with a shoulder shrug, "But we know I'm a terrible shot."

Derek cracks a small smile at the statement, "Yeah, I remember."

An awkward silence falls between them, "Well, I better go." Stiles says, "Don't want to end up becoming an easy target just for smelling like you."

Before Stiles can slide the door open, Derek is suddenly standing close with his palm on the door, giving Stiles a somber expression, "Don't be like that." Derek whispers, "I don't like this anymore than you do."

Stiles makes a pouting face, "I just hate it." Stiles replies, "You and I are supposed to be together. Not separating ourselves from each other."

Derek gives a silent look, resisting the urge to run his hand down Stiles' cheek, "I know, but if they find out what you really are. They'd try and kill you." Derek answers, "And I'll be damned if I lose you…Not after I just got you back."

 **I also can't believe it's been almost a year since I even last updated this series. I'll do better...Maybe...Eventually.**


	28. Like Nobody Else

_September seventh and she's heading for school,  
She'll probably leave me for some college fool  
And I know that's just the way it goes  
_

It was late when Derek hears someone banging on the loft's door. When he looks over at the clock that sits on top of his nightstand, he notes the time is 12:00 a.m.

He rolls on his side with a groan contemplating if he should pretend like no one is home.

His enhanced hearing picks up a familiar voice, "Derek, I know you're home." Stiles says from the outside. "I saw your car outside."

Derek rolls out his bed and makes his way to the down the spiral staircases, wondering why exactly Stiles hadn't used the key he had given out to the pack.

When he finally slides the door open, he is face to face with a wide-eyed Stiles, while he himself is wearing a very displeased face, "Oh don't give me that grumpy face," Stiles tells him, brushing through the threshold as if she hadn't come at an indecent time.

"You'd be grumpy too if someone came to your house at 12 in the morning waking you up from a good sleep," Derek points out, closing the door.

Stiles plops on the couch that finally replaced the metal table that also stood in the middle of the loft, "Well, I recall a certain someone sneaking through my window at 1 in the morning on multiple occasions," Stiles replies with a smirk. "And there was also that time-"

Derek holds his hands up in surrender, "Yeah, I get it." He tells her, taking a seat next to her. "Is there another rogued creature roaming through Beacon Hills that I need to know about?"

"Oh, no it's not that," Stiles tells him, earning herself a set of daggers thrown in her direction. "It's just that I got in." She unfolds a piece of paper, from what Derek finally realizes in her pajama bottoms, and hands it over.

It takes him two reads to realize that it's Stiles' acceptance letter. He knew the first read that what it was, but some part of him had hoped that he was dreaming, but when he reads it the second time and sees Stiles' eager face waiting for his reaction he knew it was the real deal.

"Oh wow," He says, clearly surprised by the announcement. "You actually got in."

Stiles gives him a mock facial expression of offense, "Hey if I can hack, fight and research supernatural creatures in the dead of night, I can sure as hell get into the pre-FBI program at George Washington."

"Didn't hack your way through their system, did you?" Derek jokes, earning himself a punch in the arm.

"Don't be an ass," Stiles tell him with a smile on her face.

A silence falls over them. Something that has never happened in the entirety of their relationship. Derek can smell Stiles' nervousness and hear her heartbeat picking up speed.

And he couldn't blame her, he was feeling the same way, "Did you come over to have the talk?" Derek questions silently, not even looking at Stiles, but at his hands.

Stiles quickly shakes her head, "No, I just found out and got really excited." She tells him, getting his attention. Derek sees that she is biting her lower lip. A habit, she developed when she gets nervous, "You were the first person I wanted to tell."

Derek doesn't have to listen to her heart to know that she is telling the truth. The pack had spent three weeks over at Derek's loft applying for all colleges across the states and internationally as well. It had been a month of the waiting game before anyone had gotten a response.

Erica and Boyd were going to Berkeley, Scott was going to UC Davis, Lydia was starting MIT as a junior, Jackson was joining a lacrosse team in London, Isaac and Allison were going to France to help establish a new code for the hunters. Everyone had a place to go, except Stiles. At least until now.

"I'm proud of you, you know," Derek tells her, hoping to switch the conversation. They didn't need to have the talk now. That could wait.

Stiles places her hand in his, "Thanks."

 _In front of your place under the street light,  
Face to face here on our last night  
You should know, one thing before you go_

Derek and Stiles stand silently together hand-in-hand. The acceptance letter came in weeks ago and so far the talk had never happened. There had been multiple attempts on Stiles' part to try to talk about the status of their relationship, but Derek somehow managed to change the subject every time.

But now here they are. Standing under a streetlight, the night before Stiles leaves. Everyone else had already left. There were lots of tears, farewells, and promises to write. Those were the things that Derek could handle. He loved the entire pack, but Stiles was different…is different.

"I guess the Talk starts now," Stiles tells him, breaking the uncomfortable silence that happened between them. She looks up at the sky, squeezing his hand, "And after all the times of trying to start the conversation, I have no idea what to say." She admits to him.

Through the course of their relationship, Stiles had always been the talker. Especially when it came to tough subjects for Derek, like how he finally revealed his true feelings for her or how scared he was when he thought he was going to lose her to the Nogitsune.

Tonight is different because Derek knew exactly what he wanted to tell Stiles. What he had to tell Stiles.

"Well, I guess tonight would be the night we would switch personalities," Derek tells her. Stiles furrows her eyebrows at him. "I've been thinking about us."

She gives him a suspicious glance, "You wouldn't even talk about us."

Derek gives an acknowledging head tilt, "I know, but there's something you need to know." He says, "We've gone too far to give up now…" He starts to say, but when sees the look in Stiles' eyes, the look that changed everything, it all comes out. "You look at me like nobody else, like nobody's ever done. You make me feel like nobody else, like nobody's ever done." He gives her a forced smile, "It's okay."

"No, it's not. Not after you just said all that," She tells him, but Derek doesn't remove the smile on his face. "Not with me trying to break up with you."

"I know. That's why I'm going to walk away," He whispers, "And then it'll be okay." He places one last kiss on top of her head just before walking away.

 _By the twenty-seventh she's been gone for weeks  
I'm terrified she won't remember me  
And I know, that's just the way it goes_

Stiles had been gone for weeks. Through that time, she hasn't tried to reach to Derek. Not that he blamed her. He got updates from the Sheriff every now and then about how the program was going, but Derek could tell that the Sheriff was also holding some things back.

But despite Stiles not contacting him, there was still that sense of longing that he had. They had gone through so much from stopping Peter during his psychotic break to stopping the Ghost Riders from taking everyone in Beacon Hills.

None of those had been easy. Their relationship was tested constantly, especially when they stood on opposites sides. But when it really came down to it, they were always still together.

As he places his leftover dinner in the fridge, Derek's eye catches a photograph of Stiles on the fridge. She is in her lacrosse uniform the night, Beacon Hills finally won state. She had been a scoring machine that night and only that night for some reason.

Derek continues looking at the picture. Face to face with the one he misses. The lonely feeling, he had been fighting against continues to grow, because this loneliness was different. It wasn't something that he hadn't chosen on purpose. Not this time. He reaches for the phone and dials a number.

"Hey! This is Stiles, please leave a message after the beep," The automated machine directs him.

"We've gone too far to give up now," He starts on the machine, just as he done weeks before. "You look at me like nobody else, like nobody's ever done. You make feel like nobody else, like nobody's ever done." He recites, just before taking a deep breath, "And I wanna make you feel like nobody else, like nobody's ever done."

* * *

He doesn't hear back from Stiles. Not that he expected to, but he would be lying to himself he said he wasn't kind of hoping that she would've at least given him some indication that she had gotten his message. He didn't want to bother the Sheriff about it either. Not after the last time he talked to him. So, Derek figures he should attempt to move on.

However, the day Derek decides that he was going to put himself out there, a big storm comes through. The rain falls hard, pattering against the large window of the loft. He sees the lightning and feels thunder all through the loft. Observing the area, something odd catches his eye as he sees a figure, standing in the rain under the now broken streetlight. He tries to see who or what it is with his Alpha eyes, but due to the strength of the rain, it works to no avail.

Just as he is about to turn away, Derek's hears a familiar, faint heartbeat. He looks back outside and sees that figure has remained unmoved, but when lightning fills the sky, he sees it takes shape of a person. Without thinking, Derek rushes out the loft without stopping.

He stops in the middle of the street when he sees that it is Stiles. In an instant, the rain lets up and the thunder begins rolling off the distance, taking the lightning with it.

She gives him a contemplated smile and says nothing to him. Though her silence spoke volumes on what he can hear and faintly smell from her, Derek still wanted to know, "Are you going back again?"

Stiles bites her lower lip and takes a step forward, "No." She tells him, walking steadily towards him until she stands in the street with him. "This time I'm staying home."

The declaration alone causes Derek to place his hands on both of Stiles' face and pull her into a deep kiss. Derek feels Stiles wrap her arms around his body as she tries to steady herself.

"You're going back," He tells her, breaking off their kiss. He sees an instant frown on Stiles' face, but before Stiles can protest, Derek places his finger on her lips. "And I'm coming with you."

"But I thought you never want to leave Beacon," She reminds him.

"I will for you," Derek answers easily. "Because I love you like nobody else."


End file.
